La Palabra Amor
by Gaiasole
Summary: Convertido en führer lo que Roy menos esperaba era tener que perseguir a su esposa Riza, ella lo detestaba, el en cambio no podía quitarsela de la cabeza. El alquimista por primera vez tendría que hacer más meritos que solo ser guapo. Terminado.
1. 1º Palabra

" _**E**__n toda la extensión_

_De la palabra amor_

_Caben unas cuantas dudas_

_Otras tantas muy agudas_

_Cien respuestas de cien gentes_

_Cien preguntas en la mente_

_Dos monólogos o más_

_Y los gritos de las masas_

_En toda la extensión_

_De la palabra amor _"

_**JAIME LOPEZ - EN TODA LA EXTENSION DE LA PALABRA AMOR**_

**CAPITULO I**: DIABLO

POR: **EROL**

El cigarrillo de Havoc parecía fuera de lugar en medio del desierto que servía como frontera entre Xing y Amestris, al rubio teniente le resultaba _imposible_ el imaginarse que había sucedido entre Mustang y Hawkeye como para que esta huyera de su ahora esposo, era extraño pensar que el führer ahora tuviera todo el poder por el que tanto él y sus soldados habían luchado, todo ello solo para que el temido alquimista de fuego estuviera persiguiendo a su mujer.

— ¿Por qué no envía una tropa para traer a su esposa?

— ¿La has visto disparar?

El rubio pareció conforme con la respuesta y se mantuvo en su tarea de cambiar la llanta del auto que llevaba a él y al führer hacía Xing, era muy mala suerte que el neumático hubiera reventado justo en pleno desierto, el auto era un descubrimiento reciente en Amestris, era un Jeep que resultaba perfecto para un viaje a través del desierto.

— ¿Vas a tardar mucho con eso Havoc?

— Podría ayudarme- el rubio miro con pena como el alquimista regresaba al auto y se despidió con la mano— Nunca cambiara- murmuro afligido.

— Me llevas apenas un día de ventaja- dijo el alquimista hacia el desierto— Más te vale apresurarte porque cuando te encuentre…cuando te encuentre deseara no haberme conocido Riza.

◊ : FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : ◊

Alphonse se giro un poco preocupado al escuchar el estornudo de la teniente Hawkeye ella se dio cuenta y obsequio una sonrisa al menor de los Elric que pareció conforme y aminoro un poco el paso del dromedario sobre el que viajaba, en el desierto siempre se encontraban personas dispuestas a cambiar a eso animales por algo de valor, en el caso de Alphonse había sido dinero y una demostración de alquimia lo que le había valido conseguir un par de camellos.

— No falta mucho para ver los primeros rastros de Xing, entonces podremos conseguir un alojamiento y buena comida- anuncio Alphonse que no por primera vez recorría ese desierto.

— Siento causarte tantos problemas Alphonse- murmuro Riza viendo como él jinete frente a ella se detenía abruptamente.

Los sentidos de Riza reaccionaron cuando una serie de pequeños cuchillos fueron lanzados en su dirección, los animales se sobresaltaron ante al ataque y su miedo aumento al ver la figura de un oso corriendo en su dirección, Alphonse salto del animal y Riza hizo lo propio mientras sacaba sus armas y se preparaba a disparar aún sin saber cual era su objetivo. Riza apretó los dientes al ver una figura saltando hacía su dirección, una espada se dirigía a su pecho y entonces disparo repetidas veces hasta darse cuenta que una pared hecha con alquimia aparecía frente a ella.

— ¡Porque la proteges!- chillo la voz de una mujer.

— Xiao-Mei – dijo la voz cansada de Alphonse — Estás atacando a mi paciente,.

— ¿Pueden tu y Mai parar su ataque ahora?

— Ella es mujer, ¿Qué haces viajando con mujer?

Una chica furiosa de rasgos orientales miraba a Alphonse a la espera de una explicación, Riza entonces reconoció a la pequeña niña que alguna vez le había curado una herida que muy probablemente le habría causado la muerte, la sorprendía ver que los rasgos de la niña habían desaparecido y ahora era una jovencita de tez moreno y ojos negros rasgados que era realmente linda, entonces se percato de que el oso era un pequeño panda que miraba ofendido a unos camellos ya más calmados. Riza no pudo evitar reírse y saludar a Mei.

— Un gusto volver a verte- murmuro la rubia descubriendo su rostro que hasta entonces había estado cubierto para protegerse del sol y la arena.

La chica la reconoció de inmediato y no tardo en saludarla gritando emocionada, más apartado y tranquilo el menor de los Elric miraba aturdido a su más fiel seguidora, enamorada y amiga. El viaje continuo y esa misma tarde los tres llegaron a casa de Xiao-Mei que había insistido en darles hospedaje. Darse un baño fue un autentico gozo para los extenuados viajeros, y no pudieron negarse cuando la princesa de Xing insistió en hacer un festín en su honor.

— Perdón por el ataque inicial- se disculpo Mei sirviendo a su invitada— Yo recibí carta de Alphonse diciendo cuando llegaría pero no menciono que el viajar acompañado por mujer soldado.

— Ya no soy soldado- dijo Riza y agradecía que Mei no intentara pedir explicaciones— Gracias por prestarme ropa son realmente cómodas, me temo que yo me incluí en el viaje de Alphonse sin previo aviso, por eso el no pudo avisarte.

— La ropas de Xing son diseñadas para poder pelear con libertad en un cuerpo a cuerpo, le quedan muy bien- sonrío Mei— No preocupar, yo entender que usted ser paciente de Alphonse, ¿Cual ser su enfermedad?

La rubia no supo responder, había viajado con Alphonse con la promesa del alquimista de borrar el tatuaje que alguna vez su padre había marcado sobre su espalda siendo aún niña, el alquimista pareció darse cuenta del aprieto de la rubia y distrajo a Mei con noticias de Amestris.

Riza probo el platillo con cierto temor por probar comida nueva pero el olor era tan rico como el sabor, su mejillas se sonrojaron un poco cuando pensó que a Roy le habría gustado probar esa comida, aún con la distancia que se había creado entre ambos ella no dejaba de pensar en su marido, lo amaba y al mismo tiempo aborrecía a ese hombre atractivo que la había engañado para casarse con ella y dejarla fuera del ejercito.

— ¿Cómo están mis pacientes?- pregunto Alphonse que desde que se había enfocado a la alquimia como medicina era bien conocido en Xing— ¿Has cuidado bien de ellos Mei?

— Por supuesto que los eh cuidado- la chica miro anhelante al rubio cuando este se levanto— ¿Dónde vas?

— Hare un par de visitas- Alphonse agradeció la comida y no hizo caso de las protestas de la joven que insistía en que descansara del viaje— No me voy a tardar pero de todas formas no me esperes despierta como acostumbras, ¿Vale?

— No es algo que pueda evitar- murmuro Mei sintiéndose desanimada por la sonrisa que al alquimista dirigía a todas las personas sin mayor reparo.

Riza observo el intercambio de palabras en silencio, era más que obvio que el enamoramiento juvenil de la chica oriental solo se había fortalecido con el tiempo, el halcón que alguna vez había pertenecido al ejercito de Amestris era muy buena observando las parejas y los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor, pero en cuestiones de sus propios sentimientos era una ciega que caminaba en territorios desconocidos.

— El siempre pasa mucho tiempo con sus pacientes- dijo Mei— Creo que siempre que regresa a Xing lo hace solo por ellos.

— ¿Entonces porque enviarte una carta avisándote de su llegada?

— Eso es porque…- la chica oriental sonrío a su visitante e insistió en tomar un te para platicar más cosas de las que hasta entonces parecía no haberse percatado.

◊ : FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : ◊

_Ciudad de Xing…_

Tres viajantes habían llegado a Xing y como sucedía en todos los lugares los extranjeros se convirtieron en foco de atención de sus habitantes, los tres llevaban barbas de días y llevaban pesadas maletas a su espalda. Uno parecía jorobado, el otro un poco cojo y el ultimo trastabillaba con cada paso que daba, este último fue el que pregunto donde podían hospedarse por esa noche, un vendedor le indico una posado donde de buena gana ofrecieron una amplia habitación a los tres extranjeros.

Estando en la habitación el cojo se quito la barba y miro con enojo a los otros dos, nada más al quitarse el horroroso abrigo y murmurar que odiaba un país tan caluroso dejo ver una larga trenza rubia y unos ojos de oro característicos de Edward Elric.

El extranjero encorvado se enderezo y despojándose de su propio disfraz dejo a la vista un hombre de espaldas anchas, pelo azabache, y un aspecto sumamente atractivo, el alquimista de fuego mando cerrar el pico al rubio y ordeno al trastabillado Havoc que ordenara comida para tres.

— Por ningún motivo deben reconocernos, recuerda que ahora soy führer y no puedo andar de allá para acá sin cuidarme las espaldas.

— ¿Y porque tenía yo que venir?- se quejo Edward que todo el viaje había estado dormido en la parte posterior del jeep que por precaución habían dejado lejos de la ciudad.

— Porque mi mujer se fugo con tu hermano- recalco un enorme y diabólico Mustang que en vez de ojos tenía llamaras saliendo por todo su cuerpo — Y porque si se me da la gana te despido, a fin de cuentas eres un alquimista estatal que no sabe hacer alquimia, ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Pero hago investigaciones!- chillo un furioso Edward que cada día era más parecido a su padre, al menos en altura ya no tenía nada que envidiar a Hohenheim.

— Havoc tu no te cambies- indico Mustang— Apúrate y ve a traernos comida mañana empezaremos la búsqueda de Riza, no puedo ausentarme mucho tiempo de mis deberes.

— Ahora mismo señor.

El exhausto soldado se dirigió a buscar lo ordenado por el führer sin percatarse de la vigilante sombra que decidía que esa noche descansaría igual que lo hacían los viajantes recién llegados de Amestris.

◊ : FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : ◊

— ¿Entonces es posible que yo le interese a Alphonse?

— No tengo autoridad para responderte eso Mei, eso es algo que entre tú y Alphonse deben descubrir.

— Usted y ese soldado de apellido Mustang, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

La rubia nuevamente no supo que responder a la chica que igual que su pequeño panda la miraban en espera de una respuesta, Riza sabía que estaba interesada en él cuando se dio cuenta que dar su vida a cambio de protegerlo era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a dar, así se lo había hecho saber al moreno que había aceptado su protección a cambio de lograr la meta de ser führer para hacer de Amestris un país que solo un soñador como él podía formar. El no había dicho anda más y en su momento a ella no le había importado, estar cerca de él en ese entonces era su único deseo.

— No debe avergonzarse- Mei tomo la mano de Riza y dijo con calma— No deje notar que Alphonse cambio el tema cuando pregunte por su enfermedad, pero no debe preocuparse porque de inmediato lo note, es muy fácil cuando se practica alquimia medicinal, usted esta embarazada.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

◊ : LA PALABRA AMOR : ◊


	2. 2º Pabra

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**CAPITULO II: OJOS QUE NO VEN**

— por**: erol **—

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

Xiao- Mei se movió rápidamente al escuchar el primer sonido, su oído se agudizo más al escuchar el rechinar de los pisos de madera, su pequeña panda opto por ocultarse más en el futon en el que hasta entonces ella y su ama habían estado durmiendo, la hábil alquimista tomo su espada y con sumo cuidado espero a que el intruso estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar su ataque.

— ¡Te tengo!

El grito de la chica oriental provoco que Roy comenzara una ráfaga de fuego, la chica quemo parte de su quemo en el momento de retirarse pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que la cabellera azabache se desperdigara por todo su rostro, furiosa por la intromisión en su hogar no dudo en lanzar sus pequeños cuchillos hasta formar un circulo de transmutación, unió sus manos y una serie de explosiones provocaron que el suelo temblara, los visitantes no deseados retrocedieron hasta el jardín de la casa preocupados porque lo que fuera que les atacaba no terminara por hacerles daño.

Edward grito agónico cuando escucho los disparos de Havoc, Roy había iniciado una llamarada en dirección a su atacante pero esta vez Xiao-Mei no retrocedió, la chica empuño su espada en dirección al alquimista de fuego que retrocedió hasta caer en un estanque de agua, la morena dejo su espada hundida en la tierra y murmurando unas palabras inicio una lluvia de relámpagos con el fin de destrozar a sus oponentes, Roy empezaba a evaporar el agua dispuesto a provocar una combustión que aniquilara a su oponente de forma lenta y dolorosa.

— ¡Parad, parad!- gritaba Edward que por fin reconocía la figura de largo pelo negro— ¡Xiao- Mei soy Edward, Edward Elric!

Los relámpagos cesaron y la chica pudo por fin soltar la espada, Roy murmuro una maldición y redujo su ataque hasta la nada, Havoc dejo de disparar pero su arma aún apuntaba hacia la chica que miraba con cierta reserva al Alquimista de fuego que salía empapado del estanque, Edward tuvo que sentarse para intentar recobrar la compostura, ya le había dicho el a Mustang que llegar a la casa de la oriental en medio de la noche no era buena idea pero lo que no se esperaba era un ataque tan feroz como recibimiento.

— Soy casado y con hijos- murmuro Edward antes de gritar con más energía— ¡Tengo una familia que mantener! Serán bastardos, saben bien que no puedo hacer alquimia… ¡Par de monstruos!- grito a Roy y Xiao- Mei que aún se retaban con la mirada.

— Aunque ya existe un emperador aún hay muchos que desean matar a príncipes y princesas de Xing, tenía que defenderme de aquellos que se escabullen dentro de mi casa Edward Elric- expreso la morena que entonces noto que parte de su ropa estaba quemada.

Edward también vio la ropa pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el tatuaje que cubría parte la cintura de la muchacha que retiraba la espada de la tierra y se giraba para entrar a la casa, cuando las luces del lugar fueron encendidas Edward observo con más detalle los símbolos de alquimia que formaban una especie de diana alrededor de la cintura de la morena que respiraba agitadamente. Havoc bajo el arma mientras observaba a la atractiva muchachita que había desatado una especie de infierno minutos antes.

— ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto Xiao-Mei.

— Desde luego parece que vine a morirme a estas malditas tierras- dijo Roy que desde el primer momento había tenido inconvenientes con el país del emperador Ling.

Primero le había costado mucho dar con la ubicación de Riza, luego la comida le había provocado una enfermedad y este era el segundo día sin que probara bocado, además una serie de incidentes entre los cuales estaban incendios, rayos cayéndole en la cabeza, caídas sin fin, una mujer viuda intentando abusar de su persona, dormir con los entre los ronquidos de dos hombres y no menos desagradable llevar la ropa medio rota. Cuando se caso con Riza no se esperaba que luna de miel fuera a ser con ella a kilómetros de distancia de él.

— Yo solo vine por Riza, ¿Dónde esta ella?

— Supongo que con Alphonse- respondió Xiao-Mei— Esta noche encontré una nota de ellos diciendo que se marchaban ni siquiera dijeron adiós, igual que ustedes se escabulleron a no se que parte, ¿Cómo sabían que ellos se hospedaban aquí?

— Fue en una visita al mercado- murmuro Havoc mientras encendía su acostumbrado cigarrillo.

: : **FLASH BACK** : :

Xiao-Mei tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando vio que Alphonse atendía a una paciente particularmente atrevida, el medico recién llegado de Amestris era muy popular por variadas razones entre las que destacaban que era extranjero, usaba la alquimia para curar a la gente y lo más importante para el sector femenino era el atractivo del doctor de ojos dorados.

— ¿Y que síntomas presenta?- pregunto Alphonse a su paciente fémina.

— El pulso se me acelera, las mejillas me empiezan arder, tengo un poco de sofoco y el corazón me palpita pero todo empeora cuando estoy cerca de usted doctor.

Riza tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando vio como Xiao-Mei empezaba a dirigir una aura completamente maligna rumbo a la paciente, la rubia no dejo de notar que Alphonse miraba curiosa a su paciente, el siempre profesional alquimista no atinaba a dar un diagnostico sobre los síntomas presentados por la paciente.

— ¿Es posible que la razón sea yo?- pregunto Alphonse y con una sonrisa prosiguió— Entonces le recomiendo ya no venir conmigo si usted quiere le puedo recomendar a otro médico, ¿Qué le parece?

La mujer empezó a protestar pero Alphonse se negó a volver a atenderla sin tener un diagnostico favorable, Xiao-Mei pudo volver a respirar tranquila y no tardo en correr a la descarada mujer que había ido directamente a su casa para consultar a su dulce Alphonse.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada a Amestris y ya para entonces Riza se estaba acostumbrando a la vida tranquila de Xing, la comida, la ropa, la gente, todo era nuevo y diferente, nunca en su vida había estado tan relajada y excepto por la noticia del embarazo la idea de viajar a otro país era sumamente atrayente.

— Ese fue tu ultimo paciente, ¿Podemos salir ahora Alphonse?

— Ya te había dicho que si Xiao-Mei, es buena que la teniente Hawkeye conozca la ciudad.

La rubia iba a corregir Alphonse acerca del titulo de teniente pero el semi desmayo de Mei la hizo mantenerse en silencio, toda esperanza de que el alquimista saliera con la joven parecía irse al traste. Alphonse no parecía interesado en la ilusiones románticas de sus múltiples enamoradas, con todas era bastante amable y caballeroso a la vez que tenía el tacto de siempre mantenerlas a raya.

— Hoy inicia un festival para celebrar la primera siembra, ¿Estaría bien que fuéramos los tres?

Tanto Alphonse como Riza aprobaron la idea de Mei y se prepararon para salir. El festival era de un ambiente multicolor, se vendía comida, había representaciones de teatro, motivos circenses y estandartes con la leyenda del emperador. Las calles aún no estaban abarrotadas por gente y el caminar en grupo era aún posible. Riza se acerco a observar un puesto de comida y por primera vez sintió uno de los síntomas más molestos del embarazo: el asco.

— Alphonse- murmuro con cierto desmayo antes de verse entra los brazos del alquimista que rápidamente se acerco a socorrerla.

— ¡Cuidado Riza!- dijo el alquimista prestando toda su atención a la rubia.

Xiao-Mei miro la escena con cierto malestar y tuvo que recordarse a si misma que Riza estaba de su lado y no en su contra. Cerca de un puesto Roy observaba la misma escena irritado de sobre manera, Edward no daba crédito a que su hermano parecía prendado de la rubia solo fue Havoc quien tuvo la precaución de alejarse de el alquimista de fuego que desde aquel día empezó a sentir malestar por la comida de Xing.

: : **OUT** **FLASH BACK** : :

— ¿Me estas diciendo que Riza se me escapo de nuevo y con Alphonse?

A Edward y Havoc les costo mucho tranquilizar al alquimista, Mei tuvo suficiente tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, darle una toalla a Roy y hacer un poco de te para sus peculiares invitados.

— Xiao-Mei el tatuaje que tienes, ¿Podría verlo?- pregunto Edward con una naciente esperanza engendrando en él— Solo será un momento.

— ¿Te diste cuenta verdad?- Mei sonrío al alquimista mientras veía a su pequeña panda salir de su escondite— Fue Alphonse quién tuvo la idea de fabricarlo, yo me ofrecí para su investigación y aunque en un principio se negó finalmente su amor de hermano termino por convencerlo.

— ¿Amor de hermano?- pregunto Edward con creciente inquietud— ¿Qué clase de investigación esta realizando?

— Es una para que tu logres realizar alquimia de nuevo, Alphonse pensó que si Scar podía hacer alquimia sin tener conocimiento alguno de ello, ¿Por qué tu no podrías hacer lo mismo?

— Scar hace su alquimia gracias a la investigación de su hermano, gracias a que se coloco los brazos de su hermano- decía Edward más para si mismo que para el resto— ¿Entonces existe una posibilidad?

— Igual que es Scar la alquimia sería parcial al final de cuentas es algo así como alquimia prefabricada, mi tatuaje que por cierto no pienso mostrarte es en cambio algo así como un amuleto que da mayor impulso a mi alquimia, no la fabrica el tatuaje si no yo.

— ¿Y porque viajar con Riza?- pregunto Roy con el ceño fruncido— Si esta realizando su investigación, ¿Por qué viajar con ella?

— De eso ya no estoy segura- murmuro una dolida Mei— Cuando llegaron pensé que era porque ella era su paciente…

— ¡¿Esta enferma?- interrumpió el alquimista de fuego que tuvo que calmarse cuando la morena negó cualquier enfermedad.

— No ella no sufría de ninguna enfermedad al menos ninguna que fuera visible- Mei decidió callar el embarazo al fin de cuentas no era su asunto como bien le había hecho ver Alphonse al irse sin ella una vez más, no la quería y eso era suficiente para que ella no siguiera insistiendo en su anhelo por el alquimista.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde fueron?

— No la tengo- respondió ella— ¿Por qué el alquimista de fuego persigue a una mujer?

— Porque es mi esposa- Roy se sintió encoger al escuchar las palabras de Mei.

— Ella esta dispuesta a morir por usted pero no a vivir con usted, ¿Qué le hizo?

— La engañe para que se casara conmigo- murmuro Roy que empezaba a sentir pulsaciones en la cabeza— Si pudieras darme una pista de a donde fueron te lo agradecería Xiao- Mei.

La morena observo al alquimista con más atención en un principio y con su ataque no se percato de la delgadez del alquimista de fuego, sus ojos parecían perdidos y era muy probable que tuviera un poco de anemia tendría que revisarlo para asegurarse, el pobre parecía tan triste como ello cuando se dio cuenta de la marcha de Alphonse.

— Un enamorado que engaña para casarse- la morena no pudo evitar sonreír— Hare algo mejor que darle una indicación errada, lo ayudare a encontrar a su esposa si ellos todavía siguen en Xing le juro por mi honor que los encontraremos.

◊ : FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : ◊

Riza y Alphonse prefirieron ignorar las gafas que el viajo alquimista de Xing de nombre impronunciable mantenía cerca de él, era obvio que el hombre era completamente ciego lo que sorprendió a partes iguales a los viajantes que no esperaban un alquimista invidente.

— Me temo que nuestro viaje no…

— Un alquimista que a desafiado las leyes, es la primera vez que estoy cerca de un hombre que vio las puertas de la verdad- murmuro el viejo hombre mientras fumaba de su pipa, sus palabras acallaron a Alphonse que observo con más respeto al otro hombre que descansaba en una silla con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad— Me gustaría preguntarte más acerca de la verdad de la alquimia jovencito pero creo que eres tú quién guarda preguntas para mí.

Alphonse asintió sin darse cuenta y empezó a relatarle al hombre acerca de su investigación de los tatuajes y su relación con la alquimia, también le contó del tatuaje que marcaba toda la espalda de Riza, el había esperado que el alquimista pudiera verlo y decirle algo que permitiera un tratamiento para curar las cicatrices profundas en la piel.

— Me temo que verlo no podré- bromeo el alquimista más longevo de Xing— Y aún cuando pudiera no es en este país donde podrás hallar tus respuestas joven alquimista, los tatuajes de alquimia tienen su mayor conocimiento en Amestris, cerca de las fronteras con Creta hay un hombre llamado Lamar Robbins el te puede ser de ayuda.

— Pensé que en Xing es donde tienen más conocimientos de esos tatuajes.

— ¿Puedo tocar el tatuaje de tu acompañante?- Riza accedió a acercarse al hombre y permitir que tocara su espalda, la palma del hombre permaneció bastante tiempo antes de decidirse a hablar— No es tatuaje común, esta hecho con alquimia de fuego creo que debió dolerte como el infierno señorita.

— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que soy mujer?- interrogo la rubia.

— Porque aunque estoy ciego todavía se que los hombres no son capaces de tener la vida en su vientre.

Cuando la entrevista termino los dos viajantes decidieron que ese mismo día se marcharían rumbo a Amestris, esta vez Riza obligo a Alphonse a que no hicieran tantos descansos como antes, el protesto debido al estado de ella pero no fue suficientemente enérgico para oponerse a la voluntad del halcón del ejercito. Partieron ese mismo día y estando ya cerca del desierto se toparon con una figura parecida a la de Roy, tenían rasgos parecidos pero su mirada era del todo diferente, Riza reconoció el saludo burlón del hermano de Roy. Richard Mustang.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

¡Hola Chicas!

¿Qué les digo? Estoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque hasta este capitulo por fin me decidí de que va la historia jajaja, ya ahora si y de ahora en adelante os prometo una trama, creo yo, más que decente. Ehm me gustaría mucho agradeceros los comentarios, no me esperaba iniciar con tan buena aceptación y vamos que me eh emocionado al leer sus comentarios.

Debo informaros de dos cosas antes de continuar el fic, la primera es que este fic inicio como una continuación a mi otro fic de FMA llamado Doble Apuesta, pero ojo que aunque es un seguimiento de esa historia NO ES NECESARIO LEERLA para entender este fic. La segunda es que este fic tomo su titulo de una canción de Jaime Lopez llamada: En toda la extensión de la palabra amor. En el primer capitulo pueden leer un fragmento de ella jeje. Y ahora si ya para no hacer esto más largo os digo que la próxima actualización va para el día 7 de Abril, PERO si llegamos a veinte comentarios os actualizo antes, y si se que es chantaje pero no me acongoja xD

**_REVIEW REPLY_**

HoneyHawkeye : ¡Ah Honey! Gracias por seguirme hasta este fic jaja gracias por leerme bonita, siempre me da gusto saber de ti. Besos :D

riza-paola: ¡Hola Riza! Otra cara conocida que me da gusto ver, bueno que no nos vemos la cara pero tú ya me entiendes jeje, ¿De verás te pareció fenomenal el primer chapter? Jaja yo tenía mis dudas de meter a tanto personaje pero creo que no va mal la cosa jaja un abrazote guapa.

Noriko X : JAja me encanta tu comentario, tu expresión lo dice todo ajaja Riza SI esta esperando baby Mustang, un besito :D

Dark-san86: ¡Ah Dark San! Tu iniciaste conmigo esta historia Royai, mil gracias por tus comentarios. Todos han estado llenos de observaciones que te agradezco mucho, si te gusto Mai y Alphonse espera que vas a leer más de estos dos bbs y para darte gusto *guiño, guiño* ya apareció Richard nuestro querido hermano mayor, ¡Guapo! xD Besitos.

Yai ina: ¡Ah gracias por el comentario! Riza espera baby sip es un asunto lindo jeje y sobre lo que Roy hizo para enojarla lo seguire explciando en más capitulos, besos :D

vetagiXD : Me encantan tus comentarios, siempre me dejas un poco desconcertada xD Espero que hayas tenido bonitas vacaciones, un abrazote y gracias por seguir conmigo :D

maria jose: ¡Hola Marta! Gracias por animarte a leer el fic, espero que los capitulos venideros sigan siendo de tu gusto, saludos :D

lulufma: ¡Gracias por comentar! Si te soy sincera no sabía como seguir el tema jajaja Más adelante vas a entende rporque Riza huye de Roy pero todo con un paso a la vez, besos :D

Rukia: ¡Gracias por leerme! Duda resulta: Riza si esta embarazada pero que lo asimile ejem bueno eso ya lo veras, gracias por pasarte y darme tu comentario, Saludos. :D

**◊ : FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : ◊ **


	3. 3º Pabra

_Al igual que una actriz en esta tragedia  
>No eres más que una aparición en un misterio inquietante<br>Me temo que has pasado por encima de mí ...  
>Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, porque<br>Te perdí_

**_I Lost You - Elvis Costello_**

— ¡No puedo evitar llorar!

Los sollozos del Louis Armstrong empezaban a cansar al führer que veía como uno de sus más valiosos soldados chillaba conmovido por la triste historia de amor entre Roy y Riza, brillantes estrellas se agrupaban alrededor del mayor Armstrong que había escuchado con atención el relato de la historia como iba hasta ahora, Riza fugándose, Roy persiguiéndola y el desierto una frontera inquebrantable entre los amantes esposos.

— La historias de amor siempre me conmuevan- se excuso el mayor mientras Edward le obsequiaba su pañuelo.

Ya hacía una semana que Roy y su comitiva, la cuál ahora incluía a Xiao- Mei , habían regresado a Amestris y el führer se había atrincherado en central, de momento las indagaciones sobre el paradero de Alphonse y Riza no habían dado resultado pero gracias a la chica oriental todo indicaba que ella estaba cerca de dar con el paradero de esos dos.

— Será un honor servir en su causa- le decía Armstrong a Roy— Siempre peleare por el amor.

— No vamos a pelear con nadie- decía Roy sorprendido por la cantidad de agua que salia de los ojos del mayor, un soldado interrumpía la escena al acercarse a Roy para entregarle un mensaje firmado por Xiao- Mei— ¡Los encontró!

El alquimista de fuego no pudo dejar de entrever su ironía al leer donde se alojaban sus dos fugitivos preferidos: Oeste de Amestris, Residencia Mustang. Desde luego Riza sabía como gastarle bromas, se había escondido justo en su propia casa, con su propia familia, justo el único sitio en la tierra que él deseaba evitar.

**∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**CAPITULO III: ZAKROS**

**— POR: **Erol** —**

**∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

_Frontera oeste con Creta, ciudad de Zakros años atrás…_

El niño de ojos oscuros siguió con la mirada la figura del mayor de los dos que regresaba sobre sus pasos para recoger al más pequeño, ambos tenían rasgos suficientemente parecidos para delatarlos como hermanos. El mayor de los Mustang había sido nombrado Richard, en tanto el pequeño del hogar familiar era Roy. Ambos niños se rieron cuando escucharon la caída de las latas en la cocina.

— ¡Corramos a donde papá!

Serpentear las calles llenas de comerciantes no supuso ningún problema para los dos muchachitos de pantalones cortos y camisa de tirantes, algunas personas saludaban a los hijos de Robert Mustang, el más importante comerciante de esa región, a los chicos no les costo dar con el almacén e ignorar la pulla de su padre al verlos comer unas manzanas. Zakros era una ciudad mayormente comercial cuya mayor actividad era el trueque de ese lado de Amestris con el país vecino que era Creta.

— ¿Acaso han pagado por ellas?- pregunto su padre.

— ¡Pero si son nuestras papá, tu pagaste por ellas!- respondió Roy como algo obvio, los hermanos se rieron por la forma en que su padre parecía inflarse hasta reventar en gritos y protestas que cayeron en saco roto.

Conforme pasaron los años los hermanos se habían hecho solo más revoltosos, su padre hacía intentos inútiles por calmar a sus intrépidos hijos sin resultados favorables, la única que en ocasiones llegaba a calmar la rebelión de ambos hermanos era la hermana de su madre muerta, la tía Regina, en su presencia ambos hermanos eran apenas dos corderitos libres de toda culpa y sospecha de alguna travesura.

— ¡Tienen quince años Regina!- gritaba Robert— ¡No les puedes seguir defendiendo toda la vida!

— ¡Si que puedo!- Regina se giro a ver a sus querubines que sonrían de medio lado como era su costumbre— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

— ¡Han entrado a casa de Karl a media noche!- señalo con un dedo en dirección a los hermanos— ¡Han ido a visitar a su hija, a esas horas! De no ser porque Karl les ha pillado no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado.

— Ajá, ¿Y entonces cuál es tu queja Robert?- los hermanos dejaron soltar una risita al escuchar a su tía y ver el rostro sorprendido de su padre al escucharla preguntar— ¿Qué no hayan llegado a entrar o que los vieran?

Regina Mustang, abogada de sus sobrinos. El éxito de los hermanos con las mujeres no era puesto en tela de juicio, de la misma forma que todos sabían lo que Robert esperaba de ambos cuando dejaran la escuela, siendo Richard el mayor se debía encargar del almacén, Roy en cambio sería el encargado de viajar para conseguir más mercancía con la cual comerciar.

— ¡Me niego!- se quejaba Roy con su tía que preparaba la cena de aquella noche— ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que se marche?

— Viajar no es realmente tan malo- decía Regina conciliadora con su sobrino— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Años atrás no te escuche ninguna queja acerca de irte de aquí.

— Hay una chica.

— ¡Pues claro! Eso tenía que ser- Regina río para luego agregar— Con ustedes los Mustang siempre se trata de una chica.

Roy se sonrojo mientras meditaba lo certera que era la puntería de su tía para poner en aprietos a todos los hombres de esa casa, las conquistas de los hermanos y el padre eran una cuestión popular en el lugar, sin embargo, todos sabían que las chicas que pasaban por los brazos de un Mustang duraban menos tiempo que la chismería alrededor de tal o cual mujer tenía momentáneamente la atención de alguno de ellos. Lo más entretenido sucedía siempre que uno de los hermanos le robaba la novia al otro y terminaban en pleitos que destruían los lugares, todo para que al final ambos se marcharan juntos sin saber muy bien el motivo que inicio su disputa.

— Está me gusta mucho- los ojos de Roy se iluminaron al pensarla— Es bellísima.

— Eso si que es profundo, si ser bellísima es tu mejor razón para negarte a marchar de aquí debo avisarte que eso no convencerá a tu padre enviarte en busca de nuevos mercados.

— Le pedí que se casara conmigo y acepto.

Ese había sido el principio del fin para Richard y Roy el día que el hermano mayor se fugo con la novia Roy juro no regresar nunca a ese lugar en Amestris que el llamaba hogar, fue gracias a su tía que pudo pagar el dinero que requería pagar para enlistarse en el ejercito, fue ella quien le animo a estudiar alquimia en una zona apartada de Amestris del Este, ahí donde conocía al profesor Hawkeye y a su hija Riza.

**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮************

**∮: ∮: ∮ FULL METAL ALCHEMIST ∮: ∮: ∮:**

****∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮**∮: ∮: ∮************  
><strong>

_Amestris, ciudad oeste de Zakros. Frontera con creta_. **TIEMPO ACTUAL**

— Señorita tiene una visita.

— Bueno no se puede negar que haya tardado en darse cuenta, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo?

— Yo me entiendo.

Xiao- Mei saludo a Alphonse como si de una visita casual se tratase, el alquimista vacilo un poco cuando vio a la chica oriental descender de la escalera de la posada donde por fin había dado con ella, no pudo dejar de notar como el pelo azabache era más corto y lo llevaba suelto, algo extraño en ella que hasta entonces había optado por sus coletas. El cambio le sentaba bien.

— Esta es la cuarta vez que viajas desde Xing para encontrarme.

— Realmente no venía a buscarte Alphonse- la chica sonrío al alquimista que parecía escéptico de tal afirmación— Tu apenas fuiste un bono extra.

— Gracias a ti aprendí a rastrear la energía y localizar personas- Alphonse casi desmaya cuando no recibió respuesta de su afirmación, se esforzó por recordar el principal motivo de su visita— Necesito que me ayudes a localizar a un hombre, se llama Lamar Robbins y es un alquimista o al menos esa es mi suposición. El sabe sobre los tatuajes de alquimia, necesito encontrarlo para que me ayude con Edward y su alquimia.

— ¿Lo buscas solo por tu hermano?

Alphonse no respondió por la sencilla razón que no deseaba mentirle a la chica oriental. Xiao-Mei acepto ayudarlo lo que ya significaba una gran ventaja para Alphonse, el alquimista se resintió cuando ella se negó a hospedarse en la casa de los Mustang. El hermano del alquimista de fuego había ofrecido alojarlos, Riza parecía desconfiar de él, Alphonse en cambio lo encontraba como un tipo que la mayor parte del tiempo se burlaba de todos a su alrededor. Un cínico de primera.

— Hare la búsqueda por mi cuenta, ya te informare en tres días si conseguí dar con tu alquimista- informo Xiao-Mei.

— Entonces no me molesto en buscarte, ¿Eso dices?

— Entiendes rápido- sonrío la chica antes de echar a Alphonse que parecía no creerse la actitud displicente de ella.

Alphonse se llego a creer que el Sol de la ciudad le había afectado la mente a él por imaginar que Xiao-Mei lo echaba y a ella por tratarlo como a cualquiera. De manera distraída observo las atestadas calles, la ciudad era un centro donde el comercio era la mayor prioridad de todos, desde Creta llegaban comerciantes a Amestris, había mucho bullicio y encontrar a una persona había resultado ser todo un problema para Alphonse que no podía dejar de agradecer que los Mustang les hubieran dado alojo, no todos los días uno se hospedaba en una mansión. El alquimista siguió su camino sin fijarse como Mei tomaba un rumbo contrario al de él la dirección a donde ella se dirigía era el cuartel general del oeste, a la oriental la esperaba el mayor Armstrong, Mei observo como el ejercito se preparaba para las practicas que serían vigiladas por el nuevo führer.

— ¿Cuándo podré irme de este lugar?- pregunto Mei al mayor Armstrong que con sus brillantes estrellas saludaba a los soldados que lo reconocían como el alquimista del brazo fuerte.

— No lo sé, probablemente el führer te necesite para algo más, creo que esta planeando que los soldados aprendan algo más de las técnicas de Xing, ¿Te molesta?

— No realmente, no tengo gran cosa que enseñarle a los soldados de la nación más poderosa.

— El führer esta sorprendido de tu habilidad con la espada no es algo que menospreciarse.

La morena no respondió solo atino a sonreír cuando el mayor se adelanto para abrirle la puerta y dejarla pasar a la oficina donde se encontraban Roy, Edward y un pálido Havoc que hasta ahora tenía problemas para adaptarse al cuartel, su pequeña panda salto al escuchar el ladrido de Black Hayate que permanecía a lado de Roy quien acariciaba la cabeza del perro.

— ¿Has visto a mi hermano?- pregunto Edward nada más al verla llegar— ¿Esta bien?

— Perfectamente, no solo lo vi hace poco hable con él y esta buscando a un tal Robbins cree que el pueda ayudar a su investigación, me pidió mi ayuda para encontrarlo.

— ¿Él y Riza siguen en casa de mi padre?

— En esa casa viven su esposa, Alphonse, su hermano, su padre y dos mujeres que no conozco, una es morena y creo que se llama Regina pero la pelirroja no se que pinta en el cuadro.

— Esa es Isabella ella es bueno, ¿Cómo lo digo?- Roy titubeo al ver como todas las miradas se fijaban en él— Es mi ex esposa. Realmente no tuvimos un matrimonio, nos casamos, se fugo con su hermano y hasta hace poco fue la anulación, ¿Qué les parece?

Edward tuvo que tambalearse hasta una silla para no caerse directamente al piso, el mayor Armstrong miraba a todos en busca de alguna explicación, Havoc había dejado caer su cigarrillo de la boca y solo Xiao-Mei parecía poco sorprendida de una información que ella misma ya tenía. Roy solo confirmaba su información.

— ¿Riza sabe de su ex?- pregunto Mei—¿Sabe de Isabella?

— Solo que Richard le haya comentado algo lo cual dudo mucho, ¿Cómo se esta comportando mi hermano?

— Los primeros días parecía decidido a captar la atención de la teniente pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella.

— ¿Lo que le pasa a ella? Seguro que Riza lo puso en su lugar- Roy imagino la escena de la rubia apuntando su arma a su hermano mayor y a él haciendo algún _truco_ para evitar el desenlace de una bala en su rostro— Richard nunca a tenido reparos en ir a por las mujeres casadas excepto si estas están embarazadas.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

— ¿Qué me ven todos?- recapitulo Roy.

**_Continuara..._**

_¡No me odien!_****

- Quince tomates despues- Vale que lo emresco por quedar este atraso TAN tremendo con el fic jaja pero bueno ni excusas os pienso dar, espero que este capitulo os despeje algunas dudas y tambien inicie algunas nuevas jaja, en el proximo capitulo POR FIN vamos a ver el reencuentro de la pareja y va a ser un poco accidentado. En atnto, cuidense mucho y os mando muchos besos. **_Ciao!__  
><em>**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios a estas doce personitas que me animan a escribir :D**

1) okashira janet

2) pamale

3) Argin Heart

4) vetagiXD

5) Dark-san86

6) CuttieCorpse

7) Alexandra-Ayanami

8) Rukia

9) Noriko X

10) brenda nuez

11) riza-paola

12) HoneyHawkeye


	4. 4º Pabra

_Ella puede ser la cara que no consigo olvidar_

Un rastro de placer o remordimiento

Puede ser mi tesoro o el precio que tengo que pagar.

_ELVIS COSTELLO – SHE_

— Creo que la comida me a sentado mal.

Havoc escucho las palabras del alquimista de fuego antes de verlo correr nuevamente hacia el baño, igual que en Xing parecía que la comida no era favorable para el alquimista, su soldado y guardaespaldas sentía cierta pena de ver a su superior siempre fuerte en un estado tan sensible.

— Tal vez deberíamos llamar al medico- Havoc empezaba a tomar el teléfono cuando Edward le dijo que lo mejor sería no llamar a nadie.

— Yo se lo que tiene- aseguro Edward— De verdad que ustedes los soldados no se enteran de nada— el alquimista adopto una postura de filosofo y continuo diciendo— El führer vomita, eventualmente tiene nauseas, sufre de antojos y se le nota cansado, ¿No es obvio lo que tiene?

— Pues para mi no- fue lo que el Armstrong y Havoc dijeron a coro.

— ¡Tiene insolación!- soltó a decir Edward mientras moría de risa. Mei que había estado escuchando todo el intercambio de palabras no pudo evitar llevar los ojos al cielo, los hombres no se enteraban de nada. El führer estaba tan embarazado como su esposa, tenía síndrome de embarazo empático.

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

CAPITULO IV: _ISABELLA_

— POR: **Erol** —

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

_Frontera oeste con Creta, ciudad de Zakros._

— ¿Está todo a tu gusto? Regina dijo que la habitación estaría bien por ser la más fresca de la casa, pero si no te gusta podemos arreglar otra.

— Está perfecta- respondió Riza a su interlocutora que no era otra que Isabella.

Hasta el momento Riza no se había atrevido a preguntar quien era Isabella dentro de la familia Mustang después de todo desde el momento de su llegada a Zakros lo que la rubia más temía eran las preguntas, ¿Qué hacía ella en Zakros? ¿Dónde estaba Roy? ¿Y porque viajaba con Alphonse? Las preguntas no había llegado ni de parte del padre de Roy, de su tía o del hermano de Roy que en apariencia parecía saber todo y ocultar algo.

Richard parecía bien enterado que Roy había logrado el gran acenso gracias a que había hecho caer a ella de las filas del ejercito, también se mostraba interesado por la alquimia de Alphonse y se mostraba siempre expectante de que Riza le contara algo acerca de la alquimia de fuego. Primero intento persuadirla por medio de la conquista eso fue hasta que de alguna forma averiguo su embarazo, después intento que se lo dijera a cambio de revelar información de Roy ella sintió curiosidad pero igual se negó a infórmale nada de la alquimia de su padre, finalmente Richard parecía iniciar el camino de la amistad y hasta el momento se manejaba con una paciencia parecida a la de Riza, si su cuñado hubiera sido francotirador sería tan bueno como ella, y a ella no por nada la habían apodado halcón.

— No sufres ningún achaque de embarazo y la tripa apenas se te nota pero aún así pareces preocupada, ¿Pasa algo Riza?

— No- respondió Riza.

Isabella no insistió más y se despidió con su habitual sonrisa. Cuando Roy había descrito a su tía como era Isabella y la había definido como bellísima no se había equivocado, la pelirroja de ojos azules tenía un carácter demasiado sencillo y apacible, por eso cuando se había fugado con Richard todos incluyendo ella misma se habían mostrado sorprendidos. Aunque en ese entonces tenía escasos diecisiete aún le parecía escuchar a Richard convenciéndola de dejar a Roy, el hermano mayor había trabajado por mucho tiempo los piropos a la belleza pelirroja, bromeaba con ella, pasaban largo tiempo platicando y ella se había enamorado, pero él no.

— Parece que Riza no necesita nada- dijo la pelirroja al entrar en la sala de estar donde Regina Mustang leía— ¿Debería pedirle que me acompañe de compras? Aquí en la casa no hay mucho con que distraerse.

— No me parece conveniente en este momento- dijo Regina estudiando el rostro de Isabella— Ella no sabe quién eras tú hasta hace poco y si entablas amistad en estas condiciones solo terminara por tenerte resentimiento.

— Si me dejaras explicarle…- Isabella frunció los labios al encontrarse con la negativa de Regina— Roy y yo nos casamos pero fue todo tan extraño que nadie lo diría, estábamos él, yo, y ese tipo ebrio que nos caso, ahí tienes me fugue primero con él, luego con el hermano, todo ello en menos de un día y fue el mismo tiempo en que ambos me botaron.

— Cuando lo pones de esa manera me haces sentir mal- dijo Regina dando por terminada su lectura— ¿Me guardas resentimiento Isabella, por lo que yo y mis sobrinos te hicimos?

— No Regina, todos estos años me diste una familia lo único que hubiera querido es que Richard… bueno ya no importa dentro de poco me marchare. Ya eh estado demasiado tiempo cerca del hombre que quiero gracias a ti, pero ya estos resignada ¿Sabes?

— Richard solo hizo lo que yo le pedí- Regina se cubrió el rostro avergonzada— Roy era demasiado joven, tú también si se hubiera quedado aquí al servicio de su hermano y su padre habría terminado odiándolos y tú junto con él. Roy no tiene nada de servicial esta acostumbrado al mando, a conseguir lo que desea y ya ves siempre sacrifica lo que quiere si con ello llega a su meta, creo que por eso su esposa llego sin él.

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

Xiao- Mei no dudo en lazar sus cuchillas hacía la pared de cemento, los hombres que la rodeaban rieron creyendo que la puntería de la chica era mala pero sus rostros no tardaron en mostrarse aterrados cuando la alquimia se puso en funcionamiento, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como había logrado ahuyentar a sus acosadores por eso cuando vio una descarga de alquimia en su dirección no pudo evitar el golpe que la aturdió apenas un instante, acostumbrada como estaba a pelear no dudo en hacer nuevamente uso de sus cuchillos hasta atrapar a su atacante. El señor Robbins desde luego no vivia en un barrio tranquilo.

— ¡Te tengo!- grito pero su hábil oponente previno un nuevo ataque impulsando su alquimia junto con la de ella. Furiosa por su fracaso la morena no dudo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que pareció sorprender a su atacante, Mei era demasiado rápida y no tardo en posar el filo de su espada en el cuello de su oponente que miraba alucinado a la chica— No esperaba conocerlo así señor Robbins, ¿Se viene por las buenas o por las malas?

Robbins después de sentir muy de cerca el filo de la espada fue por las buena con Mei rumbo al cuartel general, el alquimista parecía asustado cuando lo metieron en una habitación y poco después entro un alquimista que usaba un gabardina roja y tenía un largo y trenzado pelo rubio.

— ¡Me tienes impresionado Xiao-Mei!- Edward calmo al hombre al verlo temblar de los nervios— No esta aquí como prisionero, bueno no de momento. Mei creo que es a ti a quien tiene miedo, ¿Por qué no vas en busca de mi hermano y le informas tu hallazgo?

— Tu y tu hermano tienen una odiosa tendencia a ordenar más que a pedir- la morena se encogió de hombros mientras salía de la habitación— Es igual hoy mismo regreso a Xing.

La chica no tardo en llegar a la casa Mustang después de todos los días que había estado vigilando los movimientos de Riza, lo nuevo era que esta vez en lugar de ir de incógnita y vigilar a lo lejos podía llegar por la puerta principal, cuando llego a Zakros su vestimenta había llamado mucho la atención así que no se le ocurrió pensar que en algún punto los varones admiraban la figura juvenil de la artista marcial más que la ropa.

— Quiero ese cargamento al medio día eso fue lo acordado y si el señor Marshall se niega ya le puedes ir informando que no dudare en pedirle el pago que le di, ¿Entendiste?

A Mei no le costo localizar la voz gruesa de Richard que parecía atenderse con el trabajador de alguien que evidentemente subestimaba el carácter del hermano mayor, la morena lo vio desatenderse del hombre con el que Richard había estado discutiendo. Richard empezaba a entrar a la casa cuando aprecio la figura femenina que se acercaba.

— Adoro Xing- murmuro el moreno— Siempre hay cosas bellas que provienes de ahí, bienvenida a su hogar señorita.

Mei no sabía como responder el descarado galanteo de Richard que siendo honesta era un hombre apuesto como su hermano menor, con pesar se dio cuenta que seguir por tanto tiempo a Alphonse la había hecho ignorar su alrededor y si lo pensaba bien el coqueteo de otros chicos que habían estado más que depuestos a ser afecto de sus atenciones.

— Necesito ver a Alphonse- informo mientras una sonrisa se formaba al ver la pantomima de Richard de tener el corazón roto— Tengo un mensaje importante para él.

— ¿Y después de darle el mensaje que harás?

— Regresar a Xing.

— De eso nada. Te invito a salir, ¿Qué dices?

Para cuando Alphonse llego a la casa de los Mustang luego de otro día infructuoso en su búsqueda de Robbins estaba bastante fastidiado por no conseguir la información deseada, cuando entro a la casa de los Mustang se encontró a Riza esperando por él, la rubia tenía rostro de circunstancia, ¿Por qué sería? El alquimista se distrajo cuando escucho unas fuertes risas provenientes de la sala de estar, no pudo menos que sorprenderse de ver a Xiao- Mei y Richard platicando muy cómodamente el uno frente al otro.

— El tacto no es lo suyo- dijo Isabella que se alejaba de ahí tratando de ignorar la cháchara de Richard con una perfecta desconocida.

— Para cuando me percate que Xiao- Mei llegó, ya Richard la tenía contra pared…literalmente- dijo Riza observando en rostro perplejo de Alphonse.

Mei se giro a ver a Alphonse solo para decirle que el señor Robbins ya estaba a buen resguardo en el cuartel general de Zakros, después de darle el mensaje regreso su atención a Richard que le comentaba sus viajes rumbo a Xing.

— En una ocasión quisieron hacerme pasar por un traficante- le platicaba Richard— Lo más absurdo es que el guarda que quería capturarme ni si quiera estaba seguro de que era lo que según el traficaba se invento que pasaba contrabando de pasteles, ¿Te imaginas ese ridículo?

— ¡OH! Lo que sucede es que en Xing ciertas plantas son pasadas como ingredientes en ocasiones como azúcar.

— ¡Pero ingredientes! El pastel entero ya es otra cosa además no veo como se iba a hornear nada en medio del desierto.

— Con alquimia no sería tan imposible- dijo una sonriente Mei.

— ¿Eres alquimista?- un vivo interés se despertó de nuevo en Richard— ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir conmigo?

La respuesta no alcanzo a llegar, una explosión distrajo la atención de los presentes, cuando Mei se dirigió a la ventana se encontró viendo una humarada de polvo que un vez dispersa dejo ver la figura de los hombres que habían peleado con ella por la mañana solo que esta vez iban con una mole de dos metros con _marcas_ de alquimia en los brazos, la morena se apresura a salir a su encuentro dispuesta a una nueva batalla.

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

— ¿Y mis chocolates?- Roy miro de forma retadora a Havoc mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y la gorra militar— ¿Compraste mis chocolates?

— Si los compre, ¿No le parece que últimamente tiene muchos antojos?

— Eso es por la nostalgia de regresar a casa, ya pronto se me pasara- afirmo Roy que para todo tenía una explicación coherente a sus síntomas— ¡Mayor acelere este coche!

El mayor Armstrong obedeció mientras miraba por el retrovisor al führer, al teniente Havoc con su acostumbrado cigarrillo y a Edward que iba emocionado por comentar con Alphonse sobre lo platicado con Robbins, los cuatro se alertaron cuando escucharon los sonidos inequívocos de una batalla, antes de llegar a la casa de Roy ya todos habían bajado del auto dispuestos a la pelea, Havoc tenía sus armas preparadas para cubrir al führer, el mayor Armstrong se colocaba su brazo de acero y Edward estudiaba la situación, había que derrotar a ocho malencarados que ya estaban encontrando su pelea con Mei.

— ¡Eh bastardos!- grito Edward— Hoy es buen día para pelear, ¿Quién quiere que le rompa la cara primero?

Aquello se volvió un caos generalizado, los sonidos de las armas disparando habían encendido una alarma, en el cuartel del oeste corrió la noticia de un ataque contra el máximo dirigente del país lo que hizo a las tropas movilizarse, la energía de la alquimia empezaba a acumularse, dentro de la casa Mustang Riza preparaba sus armas mientras ordenaba a Isabella y Regina mantenerse alejadas de las ventanas, las tres se asustaron igualmente cuando un hombre choco contra la puerta de la habitación donde ellas permanecían, el tipo parecía nervioso, un hombre así con una metralleta en mano eran muy malas noticias. Las mujeres chillaron cuando el hombre grito por la quemazón del arma en su mano, esta vez quien entraba era Roy que miraba a Riza cargando aún el arma, el alquimista no pudo evitar sonreír al dar con lo que por largo tiempo había estado buscando. Riza.

**_Continuara…_**

**_¿Os gusto? _**_Debo decir que yo me emocione escribiendo este chapter xD_

_Algo que siempre me gusto de FMA fueron las peleas y las bromas en medio de la batalla, como el capitulo cuando los soldados pelean contra Scar y Hughes aparece luego de que todo acabo jaja. En fin, os quería recompensar porque la ultima vez tarde en actualizar, y bueno, entonces que ¿Estamos a mano?_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A**:_ Rukia,vetagiXD, Noriko X, Argin Heart, HoneyHawkeye y okashira janet. Gracias por tanto apoyo chicas, ojalá sigan disfrutando de las barbaridades de este fic. La proxima actualización viene... hum ya veremos. Besitos! :D


	5. 5º Pabra: Parte I

**3100 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 1_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Edward Elric soy alquimista e investigador.

— ¿Por qué razón se encontraba en el lugar del ataque al führer?

— ¿Por qué el me llevo?

— …

— De verdad no entiendo toda esta tontería, ¡Yo defendí al führer no le ataque!

— Ya veremos- rebatió el soldado.

**3130 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 2_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Robert Mustang soy comerciante, ¿No te eh visto antes chico?

— Soy el chico Harris siempre iba a comprar a su almacén, ¿Se acuerda de mi señor?

— Pues claro que si chico, ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

**3350 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 3_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Xiao- Meo en Xing trabajo en la alquimia de curación.

— Entre sus pertenencias encontramos una espada y gran cantidad de pequillas cuchillas, ¿Por qué viajar con todo ese armamento?

— Pues vera usted, en mi país existe una gran variedad de príncipes y princesas y yo soy una de ella lo que no le gusta nada al resto de los príncipes que a la primera oportunidad me van a rebanar el cuello si se los permito, ¿Quiere que le cuente la vez que amanecí con una cuchilla en la sien?

**3270 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 4_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Richard Mustang y soy comerciante, ¿Qué posibilidad hay que me entreviste una soldado fémina?

— ¿Eh?

**3280 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 5_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Quiero ver a mi sobrino en este momento.

— No va a ser posible, por favor, limítese a cooperar- dijo el soldado en un tono que poco pareció agradar a Regina.

— Mira jovencito o me cambias el tono en este momento o vas a ver a una mujer enojada, créeme, ni la guerra te preparo para mi.

**3320 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 6_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Isabella yo trabajo en el área financiera del banco de Zakros.

— ¿Donde estaba en el momento del ataque al führer?

— En la residencia Mustang chillando como histérica- Isabella se sonrojo un poco al preguntar— ¿Ya esta mejor Roy?

— No le puedo informar acerca del führer, ¿Sabe usted quien le ataco? ¿Quién organizo todo? ¿Dónde se reúnen?

— ¿De que me está hablando?

**3360 Horas, Cuartel de Zakros.**

_Entrevista 7_

— Diga su nombre y ocupación.

— Alphonse Elric soy alquimista.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba el día del ataque al führer?

— En la residencia Mustang en medio de una batalla- Alphonse suspiro antes de sacar su reloj de alquimista— Se supone que tengo el mismo poder de un mayor, ¿Debo usarlo para poder irme ahora?

∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

**CAPITULO V: TALK TO ME**

**PARTE I**

— Por: _Erol_ —

∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

Roy despertó desorientado en medio de la enfermería no dejo de notar que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del ejercito con excepción de su gorra y la chaqueta, una enfermera entraba al lugar y no dejaba de admirar la camiseta blanca que todas sus compañeras habían deseado arrebatar para terminar de admirar el cuerpo masculino en toda su perfección, para desgracia de las laboriosas enfermeras el doctor había hecho un chequeo al alquimista de la flama y había terminado por diagnosticar que aparte de una ligera contusión su paciente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

— Hola- saludo Roy a la enfermera que no atinaba a controlar sus nervios— ¿Puede explicarme que paso?

— Un golpe lo dejo inconsciente señor- la enfermera respingo al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse pero no solo pudo suspirar triste al ver que se tenía que marchar porque el mayor Armstrong ya estaba entrando por la puerta, con una ultima mirada a Roy salio para contar a sus amigos que los rumores eran cierto, el nuevo führer era joven y sumamente atractivo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Louis a Roy que saltaba de la cama en busca de su chaqueta.

— No es necesario hablarme de usted, ¿Paso algo mientras dormitaba?

— El tiraje de periódicos de hoy anunciaba que el führer sufrió un atentado, todos los presentes en la batalla están siendo interrogados en este momento, sabes que el protocolo nos obliga a ello, además estamos teniendo problemas con todos ellos por no ir más lejos debo informarte que tu tía hizo llorar a uno de nuestros soldados.

— ¿Te refieres a Regina?- Roy se río de buena gana sabiendo que todo Mustang es de armas tomar— Pensando en mi familia, ¿Dónde esta Riza?

— Un medico la esta revisando es un chequeo de rutina porque aparentemente y visiblemente no tiene nada, tal vez un poco dolorida de la mano pero ella esta bien. Estate tranquilo.

— La quiero ver- dijo más como una orden que como una petición— Espero que esta vez no tenga por ocurrencia noquearme.

— No sabía que pegara tan duro- Armstrong no se atrevió a seguir hablando por la mirada de Roy— Hasta donde yo recuerdo en la milicia no llevamos box.

— Es que no lo hacemos- declaro Roy un poco molesto de que su acto heroico de salvar a su esposa se hubiera empañado por el hecho de está lanzando un golpe que lo arrojo para golpearse con algo que provoco su desmayo. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió enseñar a Riza la forma correcta de lanzarse a los puños. — Quiero pensar que nadie sabe del actuar de mi mujer, ¿Estoy en lo cierto Armstrong?

— Por supuesto- el mayor realizo el saludo militar— La información es que todo se trato de un atentado contra el führer y uno logro dar un golpe que desvaneció por una hora al máximo dirigente del país.

— Es mejor que crean eso- aprobó Roy— Mantén a mi familia en esas entrevistas ya luego tratare con ellos por ahora trae aquí a mi problema principal.

— A sus ordenes- el mayor se despidió militarme y salio de la habitación.

Roy tenía muchas ideas acerca de porque Riza se había fugado pero ninguna hasta el momento había tenido validez para él, primero estaba el hecho de que más que pedirle matrimonio la había obligado a ello, segundo había puesto un trampa para que ella quedara fuera del ejercito y así ya no tener que preocuparse de que ella insistiera en ser su guardaespaldas en lugar de su esposa, tercero estaba el hecho de que había amenazado con dar sentencia de muerte al amigo de Riza que había resultado ser un desertor del ejercito de Amestris, todos sus movimientos y sus trampas habían sido en razón a su amor por Riza. Una mujer debería sentirse halagada por tan poética razón pero desde luego Riza era una mujer que siempre optaba por complicarse. Roy Mustang se mantenía inamovible en su pensamiento: Todo lo hecho por él era justificado. Riza en cambio no tenía justificación alguna para su actuar.

— Perdona por el golpe- fue el saludo de Riza cuando entro solo a la habitación.

— ¿Es por lo único que te disculpas?- Roy parecía molesto pero al verla entrar con toda calma y esa apacibilidad tan característica en Riza se calmo su enojo— Estas aquí.

Riza se impresiono un poco al ver como Roy parecía quitarse un gran peso de encima el alquimista parecía liberado al tenerla frente a él, sus miradas, tanto la de ella como la de él aún se mostraba cauta y hasta un poco fiera.

— Si te hace sentir mejor mi primera reacción fue arrepentirme al darte el golpe.

— Entonces fue la tercera reacción porque hasta donde recuerdo la primera fue verme como si el demonio se hubiera aparecido y la segunda fue el golpe.

— Lo siento- la rubia desvío la mirada pensando que no lo sentía del todo.

— No lo sientas- Roy de todas forma no creía mucho en su arrepentimiento— De todas formas solo a ti te permito golpearme no es que no conozco tu genio, de haber sido otro le hubiera quemado de menos el pelo.

— ¿Y si hubiera sido otra?

— No te engañes Riza tú eres la única mujer con deseos de lastimarme. El resto tiene intenciones menos honorables, lo acepto, pero también más provocadoras para un hombre.

— Entonces no te costara conseguir una nueva esposa porque yo no quiero representar ese papel al menos no contigo.

Roy estuvo tentado a retroceder pero eso solo le daría ventaja a la rubia, el ambienta se había hecho pesado, la observo largamente intentando no parecer tan ansioso como había estado desde la noche que ella se fugo, una _tempestad_ no habría provocado un escalofrío en Roy, la mirada perforante de Riza en cambio le hacia desear que por un momento ella fuera capaz de entender su desasosiego al saber que la persona a quien confiaba su vida había decidido escapar de él, de la relación que a Roy con tantos cuidados y precauciones le había costado proteger. Mirando fijamente al objeto de sus pensamientos hablo:

— Eres con toda seguridad la criatura más irreal con la que eh topado en mi vida, en otra mujer el sonrojo es una reacción, contigo el sonrojo y la timidez es una rara excepción que solo me permites observar a mi, estas llena de contradicción, puedes apuntar un arma y dar en la diana con una sola bala sin vacilar pero cuando me ves cerca tiemblas de tal forma que tus emociones te desbordan, no dudarías en seguirme al infierno pero cuando te pido que me acompañes como mi mujer tus dudas se disparan y entonces, y entonces, me veo en necesidad de usar tácticas que te convenzan de que te amo. Si esa es la razón de tu odio no tengo de que disculparme, ¿Desde cuando obtener lo que se desea merece un castigo? ¿Quién lo decide? Soy culpable de ganarte, no de la mejor forma, pero si de la única a la que tuve opción.

Riza se congelo. Roy aún guardaba su distancia respecto a ella y esa distancia se hacía más larga conforme el silencio de la rubia se prolongaba, estaba confuso, aún enojada e incapaz de hacerse explicar al alquimista.

— Tu tienes toda la razón, ¿No es verdad Roy?

— Es que la tengo- Roy se mostró confuso por el abatimiento en la faz de Riza.

— Eso me alegra así podrás explicarle a tu hijo porque su madre huye de ti cuando tenga edad para entenderlo. Empieza a buscar buenos argumentos porque dentro de siete meses vas a ser padre.

**_Continuara…_**

_Talk to me_

_Just until the nights over_

_Little girl talk to me_

_Well until the nights over, yeah yeah yeah_

**TALK TO ME - BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN**

∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:

No se si lo habrán notado pero, yo Lorena alias Erol, quiero mucho a Roy xD

¿Por qué otra razón lo haría tan seductor? Je, je

En fin, ¿Os gusto el capitulo? Yo espero que si porque apenas es la primera parte. Esta vez os tengo consentidas con tanta actualización y bueno, esta vez la próxima llegara nada más cuando alcancemos los 45 reviews, ¿Creen que se pueda?

Gracias por los comentarios del chapter anterior yannin, CuttieCorpse, Rukia, vetagiXD, brenda nuez, Argin Heart, Noriko X y HoneyHawkeye. Besitos chicas, cuidense mucho :D

∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:


	6. 6º Pabra

_Estoy esperando, esperando un día soleado  
>Voy a perseguir a las nubes<br>Esperando un día soleado_

**_Waitin' on a sunny day __- BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN_**

— ¿Eres idiota? No entiendo de que demonios te estas riendo Richard.

— Vamos Roy-Boy todo esto me a parecido muy divertido- comento el hermano mayor al menor— Ya tenía rato sin divertirme tanto- Richard volvió a reír mientras se quitaba la carne cruda que cubría su morado ojo cortesía de algún tipo durante la riña en su casa— Ya sabes que aquí en Zakros nunca le decimos que no a una buena pelea, ¿O es que te has vuelto tan importante que ya no sabes usar los puños?

— Hace tiempo que no necesito hacer uso de ellos- Roy no dejo de notar como Richard dejaba de sonreír.

— ¡Ah claro! Ya se que los alquimistas no necesitan ensuciarse las manos, lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Por qué estas siempre esperando pelea?- pregunto Roy— No entiendo porque siempre estas jugando, con que fin, no te entiendo Richard.

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**LA PALABRA AMOR**

**CAPITULO VI: RICHARD  
><strong>

**POR: EROL**

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**_Oeste de Amestris, ciudad de Zakros años atrás…_**

Richard permanecía en la entrada al almacén de su padre era un adolescente que hubiera preferido estar fuera con los compañeros, con mujeres, o ya en el ultimo de los casos ideando algún plan con su hermano menor, pero desde hacía ya cuatro meses su padre había insistido en que tanto el como Roy estuvieran en el almacén para aprender el negocio que heredarían en algún momento, el hermano mayor frunció el ceño al sentir como Roy pasaba por su lado y lo empujaba en uno de sus típicos juegos que terminaba en pelea, ellos peleaban diariamente pero al final del día terminaban riendo juntos mientras cenaban en compañía de su tía que les miraba divertidos y su padre que temía mucho de los planes que pudieran tramar sus hijos, por separado eran un peligro pero cuando estaban juntos y de buen humor aquello desataba la locura en el pacifico Zakros.

— ¡Cuando te pille te dejare el ojo morado!- amenazo Richard aunque claro no tenía intención de dejarle nada a su hermano y mas pensando que Regina pondría un castigo ejemplar si lastimaba a su hermano menor.

Richard siguió observando lo que pasaba en frente del almacén, su atención no estaba fija en el ir y venir de la gente ese ajetreo ya lo conocía de memoria, en el almacén de enfrente estaban haciendo la mudanza de una nueva tienda en apariencia era un floristería o eso suponía él porque no había letrero alguno que indicara que negocio abría ahí el día de hoy, Richard iba a regresar a sus ocupaciones cuando su campo de visión fue ocupado por una beldad, la visión de cabellera roja y ojos de un tono claro lo dejo estático, tenía que cruzar la acera para llegar a ella, por primera ocasión en su vida el moreno dudo de su conquista, dudo porque sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, el miedo a perderla le impidió conocer por primera vez a Isabella. Isabella. La mujer que Richard Mustang se negó a enamorar.

Después del primer reconocimiento pasaron días antes de que Richard dejara de trabajar como un poseso, su padre estaba sorprendido de ver a su hijo mayor desvivido por comerciar, viajar, y encontrar nuevas formas de desarrollar el negocio. Regina también noto el cambio en Richard pero desconocía la causa, la mujer estaba también interrogante por Roy y la forma en que pasaba suspirando los últimos días, los días parecían normales en la rutina de la familia que desconocía el brusco cambio que vendría de un momento a otro. Richard había logrado evitar a Isabella hasta el día que ella misma hablo con él.

— ¡Hola!- había saludado ella de forma alegre— Siento molestarte pero…

— ¿Qué quiere?- pregunto Richard de forma cortante dirigiendo una mirada que le quito la sonrisa a la pelirroja— ¿Va a decirlo o no? Mire que no tengo todo el día.

Isabella se sintió incomoda por la actitud cortante de Richard, el momento fue salvado por el padre de los hermanos que atendió con mejores formas a la solicitud de la pelirroja, incapaz de controlar el cúmulo de emociones Richard se había dirigido a la trastienda, la había tenido en frente de él, había visto sus ojos de un profundo azul, de haber estado buscando el cielo Richard habría jurado encontrarlo en aquella mirada. Los días corrieron luego de ese segundo encuentro Richard había llegado a casa un viernes luego de que su padre lo despidiera ese día debido a su mal genio, el hermano mayor se había dirigido hacía la cocina en busca de su hermano y su tía cuando escucho sus voces, Richard esta _curioso_ por el tono de Roy así que permaneció silencioso mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambos:

— ¡Me niego!- se quejaba Roy con su tía que preparaba la cena de aquella noche— ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que se marche?

— Viajar no es realmente tan malo- decía Regina conciliadora con su sobrino— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Años atrás no te escuche ninguna queja acerca de irte de aquí.

— Hay una chica.

— ¡Pues claro! Eso tenía que ser- Regina río para luego agregar— Con ustedes los Mustang siempre se trata de una chica.

— Está me gusta mucho- los ojos de Roy se iluminaron al pensarla— Es bellísima.

— Eso si que es profundo, si ser bellísima es tu mejor razón para negarte a marchar de aquí debo avisarte que eso no convencerá a tu padre de enviarte en busca de nuevos mercados.

— Le pedí que se casara conmigo y acepto. Isabella ese es su nombre.

Richard escucho las palabras de Roy pero fue incapaz de procesar la información, entro a la cocina con pies de plomo ignorando el silencio que provocó su entrada, su hermano menor lo saludo igual que su tía que se estaba paliad por la confesión del menor de los hermanos. Richard tomo un vaso y fue a llenarlo con agua, se concentro en su tarea de llenar el vaso, dejar la botella y luego beber el contenido, no dejo de ver como Roy guiñaba el ojo a su tía y salía de ahí para tomar una ducha.

— ¿Le has escuchado? Se ha vuelto loco- Regina jugaba con sus manos nerviosa por la confesión de Roy su primera pregunta era innecesaria claro que Richard había escuchado— ¡No podemos permitir que se case! Es demasiado joven y aún cuando no lo fuera terminaría odiando un matrimonio que lo obligara a permanecer quieto, pero si la última vez que se enojo con tu padre se fugo hasta Creta, ¡Tardamos una semana en encontrarlo!

— No podemos obligarlo, si la quiere ni tu o papá podrá impedírselo.

— ¿Y que pasara cuando peleé con ella?- mientras más lo pensaba mayor era la consternación de la mujer— Es un niño, uno consentido que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ¡No lo dejaré!

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando? Me niego a entrar a ninguno de tus planes Regina.

Richard había aceptado el plan de Regina, debía enamorar a Isabella como una de sus tantas conquistas, por su puesto Richard lo logro pero a diferencia de otras chicas siempre que sentía el filo de la navaja demasiado cerca se alejaba del todo de Isabella. Nunca llego a besarla, a abrazarla o tomarla de la mano, había sido todo platónico, Isabella fue con toda seguridad la mujer que Richard siempre mantuvo lo más apartada de si mismo del lugar que nunca consiguió alejarla fue su mente que provocaba un golpeteo insistente dentro de él.

Cuando ocurrió el escape de Roy con la pelirroja, su consecuente boda, la fuga del hermano mayor con la esposa de su hermano y Roy marchándose lejos de Zakros, Richard inicio una campaña de indeferencia, indiferencia a la mujer que lo hacía temblar de emociones, indiferencia a su hermano que ahora era más fuerte que él gracia a la alquimia, indiferencia a la creciente envidia hacia Roy y su orgullo malherido por ser incapaz de ser el hermano mayor, el más fuerte, el conquistador derrotado por ella. Derrotado por Isabella.

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**∮: ∮: ∮ FULL METAL ALCHEMIST ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**_Oeste de Amestris, ciudad de Zakros. Tiempo actual._**

— ¿Por qué insistes en querer aprender la alquimia?- pregunto Xiao- Mei a su interlocutor que no era otro que Richard.

— Porque detesto la idea de saberme más débil que mi hermano— Richard pensó que su debilidad también hacía que Isabella se alejara más de el. Ella estaba herida y él estaba cansado de su situación. Vivir con ella tantos años sabiendo que era la esposa de su hermano y que con ella sus inicios habían sido tan conflictivos. A veces él mismo no se explicaba su empeño de mantener lejos a la pelirroja, las mujeres nunca le habían causado reparos para enamorarlas pero frente a los ojos azules de la pelirroja se transformaba en un mentecato de primera.

— Esa no me parece la mejor de las razones- Xiao- Mei observo el rostro serio de Richard que había recurrido a ella para curar su ojos y algunas heridas menores, noto el cambio en la faz del moreno cuando este pensó a Isabella, la chica oriental suspiro pensando en que los hermanos Mustang eran casos de los más raros— De acuerdo te ayudare. Pero tu alquimia debe provenir de sentimientos más sanos, ¿Comprendes?

— Te lo agradezco- Richard sonrío y cerro el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Alphonse que había estado buscando a Xiao- Mei luego de que los interrogatorios terminarán se topo con la escena de Mei tomando la mano de Richard Mustang, el joven alquimista frunció el ceño y con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia ello, antes de poder llegar se vio envuelto en los brazos de Edward que lo abrazaba y gritaba azorado:

— ¡Alphonse me da tanto gusto verte!- con pesar Alphonse vio a Mei y Richard alejarse— ¡Creo que lo logramos Al! El alquimista de los tatuajes me dijo que ahí una oportunidad de que yo pueda volver a hacer alquimia como la de antes, ¿No te da gusto?

— Si mucho gusto- Alphonse sonrío y tenía cara de circunstancias— ¿Me permites ir a ver…?

— ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Winry se pondrá como loca!- Edward tuvo el descaro de subirse en brazos de Al que como podía cargaba al hermano mayor— ¡Ya me veo haciendo alquimia!

— De momento lo que estás haciendo es el ridículo- decía Al que se estaba cansando del peso de su hermano que aún parecía creer que Al tenía por cuerpo una armadura— Todos los soldados nos están viendo.

— Creo que nunca eh sido más feliz en toda mi vida- Edward empezó a llorar a lagrima tendida mientras se aferraba al cuello de Alphonse que de a poco se iba quedando sin aire. Los hermanos Elric estaban dando todo un espectáculo, al estilo Edward.

Mei hablaba con Richard sobre los interrogatorios, el moreno se distrajo cuando vio a Isabella hablando con el mayor Armstrong que parecía tener unos signos que cualquiera reconocería, el mayor tenía a su alrededor un sinfín de luces y corazones que estallaban en dirección a la pelirroja que se preguntaba de donde salían ese efectos especiales, Louis tenía dos corazones en ves de ojos y toda su atención puesta en Isabella. La pelirroja había hecho una nueva conquista.

**_Continuara…_**

¡Hola chicas!

¿Qué les a parecido? En lo personal con este capitulo me eh reído mucho, la relación de hermanos en FMA siempre a sido hum bueno siempre me llamó la atención y de ahí que este capitulo fuera más bien dedicado a las emociones Richard-Roy y Alphonse-Edward. De todas formas, en el próximo capitulo y para su deleita volveremos a enfocarnos a la pareja Roy-Riza y las consecuencias de que Riza le diga a Roy sobre su embarazo. Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, fue una alegría ver que ya rebasamos lo 45 comentarios, ¡Gracias HoneyHawkeye, valeria,Argin Heart, yannin, Noriko X, lizbeth mustang, Rukia, Cuttiecorpse, Dark-san86, luvi hawkeye y vetagiXD! En breve os responderé sus mensajes. Besitos :D

PD: _Próximo capitulo 5 de Julio, si pasamos de 55 comentarios o me empieza a quemar las manos les traigo la segunda parte de Talk To Me mucho antes :)_

: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:


	7. 7º Pabra: Parte II

_I don' t understand darling what was my sin_

_Why am I down here below and you' re arms are open to him?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_What must I pay?_

_To get you to?_

_Talk to me_

**_TALK TO ME - BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN_**

_Un año más tarde…ciudad central._

Roy vestía sus ropas de civil aquel día de verano debía vestir de manera formal debido a la ceremonia que tendría que presenciar dentro de un rato aún faltaban horas para que llegara Havoc a recogerlo y llevarlo a su destino, en tanto, el alquimista de fuego permanecía sentado en un sofá ubicado en la habitación infantil de su hijo, el moreno sonreía al niño que dormitaba en sus brazos. A decir de Roy su hijo tenía un carácter bastante afable y rara vez necesitaba ser malcriado, bueno aunque era un bebe de meses así que tampoco es que necesitara gran cosa, al menos esa era la opinión de su padre que difícilmente se daba cuenta de la forma en que Riza y los sirvientes de la casa hacían malabares para atender el más mínimo detalle respecto al primogénito de Mustang.

Siempre que podía Roy se daba tiempo para pasar tiempo con su hijo antes de que Riza se decidiera por fin a quitárselo, antes de que ella decidiera hacer efectivo el pacto con el, el mismo que podía dar o quitarle todo.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**CAPITULO VI: TALK TO ME**

— PARTE II —

Por: Erol

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

_Ciudad de Zakros, un año antes…_

La parte que Roy había entendido aún le resultaba confusa, el rostro del alquimista era entre interrogante y escéptico, cuando por fin su mente encajo un par de piezas el alquimista fijo su vista a un punto de la habitación que no fuera Riza, la rubia permanecía atenta a las reacciones del moreno.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- pregunto ella odiándose por ser ella quien cediera al silencio de él.

El alquimista no respondió inmediatamente en su lugar opto por acercarse a la ventana y reflexionar sobre un plan, le resultaba extraño hacer un plan sobre la marcha pero debía haberse imaginado que Riza no se lo pondría fácil, fue la intromisión de un personaje de cuatro patas la que puso en marcha los engranajes en la cabeza de Roy, de alguna forma Black Hayate había llegado hasta donde su dueña cualquier otro perro habría actuado sobresaltado y brincando de contento pero el perro solo se había sentado frente a Riza que sonrío al educado can y soldado no oficial de la armada de Amestris.

— Al menos el merece una sonrisa- hablo Roy que por el reflejo del vidrio vio el cambio en Riza de pronto estaba rígida y en guardia— ¿Debo pensar que huiste porque al que detestas es a mi? Hagamos entonces un acuerdo Riza porque la próxima vez que te escapes no quiero recorrer dos países para buscarte. Puesto que parece importante muy poco las repetidas veces que te eh dicho que te amo y no puedes perdonarme por tu salida del ejercito entonces sigamos las reglas de la alquimia, hagamos un intercambio equivalente.

— ¿Ya estás planeando tus estrategias conmigo?

— En eso estoy- el alquimista se giro a verla— Juraste protegerme pero entonces, ¿Quién te protege a ti?

— No necesito protección, ¿No te has dado cuenta?

— Perfectamente- Roy sonrío y se llevo las manos a la espalda que le temblaban demasiado— ¿Quieres escuchar mi acuerdo?

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**_Tiempo actual, ciudad central. Amestris._**

— Havoc vamos al cuartel general tengo cosas por firmar, llama a Kain y que venga con ese nuevo prototipo que me mostró la ultima vez, también quiero los últimos informes de l ultimo enfrentamiento de Drachma con el cuartel del norte y no se te olvide recordarme que el mayor Armstrong espera una respuesta respecto al cargo en el sur, ¿De acuerdo?

— Si jefe- respondió el rubio que manejaba el auto que llevaba de pasajero a Roy por el retrovisor el rubio pudo ver el rostro de cansancio del alquimista de fuego— ¿Otra ves se quedara toda la noche trabajando?

— Soy el dirigente del país, ¿Tú que crees Havoc?

— Creo que esta huyendo de su casa, ¿Cuándo se arreglaran usted y la teniente Hawkeye?- Havoc ignoro la mirada asesina de su superior y siguió hablando— No puede vivir en eterna guerra con su mujer, no es sano, además por su culpa yo también ya vivo en el cuartel, además ustedes ya tienen un hijo ¿Esta bien que sus padre se miren con rencor cada vez que se encuentran?

— ¿Havoc sabes como duele una quemadura?

Luego de un tortuoso viaje a central y de que Havoc redescubriera la habilidad de su jefe para hacer flamas de la nada el führer se dirigió a su oficina donde ya había un gran ajetreo, Roy paso la tarde revisando documentos y viendo como poco a poco la gente se marchaba hasta quedar solo él y su equipo, cerca de la media noche ya solo quedaban el y Havoc además de la usual guardia nocturna, Havoc se puso en guardia al ver a entrar aun soldado pronto rectifico cuando vio que se trataba del mayor Armstrong que lo obligo a marcharse, ya se encargaría él de la protección del führer.

— Buenas noches mayor- saludo Roy sin despegar la vista de los papeles en su escritorio cuando levanto la vista observo que el mayor iba protegido con su capa que goteaba— ¿Está lloviendo?

— ¿Lloviendo? Yo más bien diría que se cae el cielo sobre nosotros, no me parece sano que se la pase encerrado en su oficina.

— Es mi trabajo, ¿Necesitaba algo en particular mayor?

— No se si usted es el mejor para recomendarme- el mayor observo el perfil de Roy cada vez más agotado— ¿Usted sabe que estoy cortejando a Isabella verdad?

Roy maldijo un poco la luz de las velas y empezó a recordar los últimos cambios a su alrededor, primero estaban los cambios en torno a su hermano, Richard se había marchado junto con Mei, Alphonse y Edward para investigar más de la alquimia de los tatuajes, según creía Roy ahora mismo estaban de viaje por Creta en algún punto que el no sabría localizar, Isabella luego de ver partir a Richard se había mudado a central y tenía entendido trabajaba en un banco de central lo ultimo que sabía de ella era gracias a Armstrong que estaba loco por la pelirroja. En opinión de Roy el amor flotaba a su alrededor primero con el triangulo Richard-Isabella- Armstrong y Richard- Mei- Alphonse, desconocía como iba a terminar aquello además el últimamente no podía soportar ver a parejas besándose, abrazándose o haciéndose mimos le resultaba absolutamente repulsivo. Se estaba amargando, su _fortaleza_ se estaba desvaneciendo y estaba arrastrando a Riza consigo.

Riza había conseguido quedarse con él y con su hijo colocando a prueba su matrimonio si en el plazo de tres meses después de que su hijo naciera ellos no conseguían conciliar sus diferencias el alquimista dejaría en libertad a Riza, el tiempo limite había pasado y la tensión que acumulaba el alquimista ya empezaba a afectar su salud, Riza parecía incapaz de perdonarlo y su hijo era el único punto en común entre ellos dos, ¿Cuándo lo dejaría? ¿A dónde pensaría ir con su hijo? ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto?

— ¡Roy, Roy!- gritaba el mayor Armstrong mientras Roy cedía a la fiebre que llevaba afectándolo por días.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Roy despertara en su habitación, la primera persona que vio fue a Riza que pelaba una manzana y no se había percatado del despertar del moreno que pudo observarla a detalle, cuando por fin ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba tuvo el extraño gesto de sonreír al moreno.

— ¿Estás feliz de verme postrado en la cama?

— Que dramático- comento Riza— Solo tuviste una fiebre primaveral el medico dijo que pronto estarás bien.

— ¿Y que va a saber el medico? El enfermo aquí soy yo tráelo para que le diga un par de cosas.

— Ya empiezas a querer ordenar, creo que te prefiero dormido.

— Entonces estaría en desventaja, ¿Te gusta tenerme siempre en el filo verdad Riza?

— Es posible- la rubia sonrío afable al alquimista que ya se estaba alterando con tanta risita— ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

— Si, gracias.

Roy pensó que la fiebre aún estaba consigo porque hace unos días Riza le hubiera botado el agua a la cara y además ella llevaba meses sin sonreírle por lo menos a él porque con su hijo ella siempre estaba en los mejores términos, ¿Habría estado el muy enfermo? ¿Tal vez dijo alguna incoherencia por la fiebre? ¿Qué le pasaba a la rubia? Tal vez por fin lo iba a dejar y estos eran sus últimos minutos de bondad para con él.

— ¿Esta bien el agua o quieres un poco de hielo?

— ¿Y el bebe? Dime que no le contagie mi maldito virus.

— Él esta bien.

Roy asintió y se quedo dormido nuevamente no despertó hasta entrada la tarde pero esta vez en lugar de Riza se encontró con Isabella que se acerco a saludarlo en cuanto lo vio despertar.

— Que sorpresa- a Roy le pareció natural ver a Isabella sentarse a su lado en la cama y tomar su mano, ambos empezaron hablar como en los viejos tiempos, antes de fugarse ellos eran más amigos que amorosos novios— Tú solo me visitas estando enfermo.

— Fue gracias al mayor Armstrong que me entere de tu enfermedad estos días te eh visitado diariamente, ¿Quién crees que te trajo las manzanas eh?

— Si vi a Riza con una de ellas.

— Tu mujer te a estado cuidando muy bien, Alex me contó que cuando te trajeron ella parecía muy preocupada y si lo que el me a dicho de su relación odio-amor eso es buen síntoma, ¿No lo crees Roy?

— Nosotros no tenemos esa relación…en realidad nuestra relación es más bien inexistente.

— No seas absurdo estoy segura que ella te adora, ¿Pero porque no le habías contado que estuvimos casados?

Roy casi mata con la mirada a Isabella pero se contento más con apretar su mano mientras le reclamaba su falta de discreción.

— No sabía que fuera secreto- se excuso Isabella. Los dos se sobresaltaron con la entrada de Riza que parecía haberse encontrado la escena del día, una cama, Roy con Isabella y ambos tomados de la mano.

— ¿Todo bien?- pregunto Riza de una forma que les puso los pelos de punta a la pelirroja y al moreno— Llámenme si necesitan algo- la rubia se despidió con la mirada fija en las manos entrelazadas.

— Mejor me voy, ya le puedo avisar a Regina que estas fuera de peligro- la pelirroja se levanto de la cama y fue a por su bolso— Ya me contaron que tu esposa era francotirador en el ejercito y yo francamente no quiero ser su tiro al blanco.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Pues porque esa es una mujer celosa por su marido, conociendo tu fama no la culpo ya te veré luego Roy-Boy.

— ¡Espera Isabella!- el moreno sonrío con cierta agitación— ¿Estás segura de que ella esta celosa? ¿Me ayudarías? Oye que tengo un plan quédate otro poco y ayúdame sabes que me debes una Isabella es tu momento de pagar, ¿Que dices?

— Yo conozco esa mirada Roy, es la misma que pone Richard cuando esta apunto de entrar en las fauces del lobo.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

Riza se recargo sobre la cuna donde se encontraba su pequeño nene un niño de pelo tan oscuro como el de su padre y ojos igualmente oscuros, aún tan pequeño ya tenía los rasgos atractivos de su padre y también su carácter de YO MANDO y tú me sigues, aún así a Riza el pequeño le había parecido una experiencia completamente novedosa el contraste de tener que cuidar a alguien que no tenía conciencia alguna del mal o del bien o de nada había resultado ser un cúmulo de sentimientos para la ex teniente que durante el embarazo había tenido más cambios que los que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Se había divertido viendo a Roy sufrir achaques que ella no misma sufrió, disfruto de las atenciones recibidas por su marido y descubrió que depender de alguien más no era signo de debilidad, además no seguir una reglas marcadas en el ejercito no aplicaban en su nueva vida. Muy a pesar de sus descubrimientos y de la nueva persona miniatura en su vida era incapaz de perdonar a Roy pero dejarlo tampoco era una opción que le gustara, y además también estaba el otro hecho llamado Isabella y las reacciones que la pelirroja despertaba en Riza.

_Continuara…_

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**¡Hola chicas! **¿Se esperaban un capitulo así?

Hablando de espera y de buenas razones PARA NO ACTUALIZAR CUANDO SE PROMETE realmente no tengo mucho que decir, excepto, No me odien! xDDD Ahora pasando a cosas que les interesan, os quiero preguntar, ¿Se les ocurre algún nombre para bebé Mustang? xD Porque aka su autora NI IDEA de cómo ponerle al nene, estoy queriendo escuchar sus opciones, por favor háganme saber sus ideas :D

Y ya para terminar en el próximo capitulo regresa toda la pandilla, es decir, Richard, Al, Ed, Mei y un agregado, además habra más Royai, mientras escribo el nuevo capitulo os agradezco MUCHO por todos su comentarios y la atención que le prestan a cada actualización. GRACIAS y hasta pronto :D

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**


	8. 8º Pabra

_Just a castaway_

_An island lost at sea_

_Another lonely day_

_With no one here but me_

_More loneliness_

_Than any man could bear_

_Rescue me before I fall into despair_

_I' ll send an SOS to the world_

**_MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE – STING_**

Roy y el pequeño Roderick Thomas Mustang descansaban en el jardín de la casa sobre una manta donde el alquimista miraba embobado al pequeño, Tom era un bebe demasiado tranquilo seguro mucho de lo que nunca habían sido Roy y el propio Richard, pensando en su hermano recordó la carta que recibió días atrás anunciado su llegada junto con los hermanos Elric y Xiao- Mei.

En tanto eso sucedía el humor de Roy había mejorado día con día a pesar de que había tenido que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama recibiendo visitas que quería saber de su salud, siendo soldado raso ni las moscas se habrían parado a preguntar pero ahora siendo el führer su popularidad iba en incremento, era muy divertido tener a Riza cuidándolo y siempre notando sus nuevas reacciones cuando a él se le ocurría preguntar:

— ¿Vendrá Isabella hoy?

Hace días que la pelirroja no lo visitaba pero la sola mención de su nombre y las constantes narraciones de Roy contándole a Riza sobre él e Isabella en Zakros eran fuente suficiente para que el ambiente cambiara, le empezaba a gustar el juego de saber que Riza estaba pendiente de él. Los Mustang no hacían lo correcto pero si lo necesario.

— En algún punto tu madre tendrá que ceder, ¿Tú que crees Tom?- el moreno se río mientras tomaba la pequeña figura para regresar a la casa.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**CAPITULO VIII**: EL FIN DE UN VIAJE

Por: **Erol**

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

_Estación de trenes de ciudades central, Amestris._

Edward había crecido dos centímetros más lo cuál por supuesto lo hacía extremadamente feliz aunque mucho dudaba que Winry estuviera igual de contenta de verlo después de un año de viaje alrededor de Creta el país donde por fin había conseguido recuperar su habilidad con la alquimia y de paso había conseguido un tatuaje que cubría su espalda entera, ¿Qué diría su mujer al verlo? Tal vez debió hacer caso a Alphonse y enviarle al menos un carta.

Hablando de Alphonse el más pequeño de los Elric durante todo el viaje se había comportado con peores modales a los de Edward en todo el trayecto, irónicamente el mejor portado había sido Richard que con su fama era un caso ya de por si raro, pero Alphonse había peleado mucho, maldecido más y comportado de una forma completamente distinta a su usual pasividad.

— ¡Y al próximo que diga algo le parto la cara!

— Alphonse- llamo Edward que llevaba su usual vestimenta de botas negras pantalón oscuro, camisa igualmente negra y capa roja con el símbolo de la alquimia— ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

Los tipos a los que Alphonse había amenazado habían tenido por osadía decir un comentario sobre Mei pero al ver que la amenaza provenía de un tipo que llevaba el reloj de alquimista optaron por una retirada estratégica, la morena ignoraba la forma en que Alphonse le reñía, Edo y Richard eran meros observadores de una escena que en todo el viaje se había repetido constantemente, las peleas de Al y Mei peleas que en ocasiones habían acabado con Mei y Alphonse destruyendo la ciudad que usaban como campo de batalla. A pesar de la desaprobación inicial de Edo lo cierto es que ver pelear a dos alquimistas tan fuerte como su hermano y la chica oriental era un pasatiempo de lo más entretenido sin contar que luego de un tiempo Edo había hecho una fortuna en apuestas.

— Me da gusto verlos por fin- fue el saludo del teniente Breda al ver a los hermanos Elric— Su majestad el führer me envío a buscarlos, ¿Nos vamos ya?

— ¡Teniente Breda!- fue el alegre saludo de Edward que empezó a conversar con el teniente mejor informado de todo el ejercito. Richard siguió a Edward ignorando la nueva riña entre Al y Mei.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

— **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST **—

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

— No me parece bien que este trabajando tan pronto- dijo Havoc acercándole un documento a Roy pero cuando el alquimista estaba apunto de tomarlo el documento el teniente se lo arrebataba— No esta bien obsesionarse con el trabajo se enfermara otra vez.

— Déjame esos documentos Havoc.

— Están ordenados en las carpetas que usted indico- Havoc fumaba y el humo empezaba a molestar a Roy— ¿Cómo va su problema con la teniente?

— No te incumbe- Roy espero a que Havoc le diera los documentos pero en lugar de eso el teniente empezó una charla dedicada a sus opiniones.

— Con ese genio no va a conseguir arreglar su problema marital yo le recomendaria un trato más afable.

— Havoc sigue molestando y comprobare contigo mi teoría de a que temperatura se empieza a quemar un cuerpo humano, ¿Nos vamos entendiendo?- el moreno sonrío cuando por fin el rubio le dejo los documentos a firmar estaba a punto de colocar la pluma sobre el papel cuando a su despacho entro un torbellino de apellido Elric que interrumpió su tarea.

Edward llego gritando acerca del regreso de su poder, la alegría del rubio era contagiosa y consiguió borrar la mala cara de Roy que opto por sonreír al mayor de los Elric, detrás de Ed entro Richard que saludo con un extraño cabeceo a su hermano menor, Al y Mei entraron hablando o gritando, todo el mundo hablaba a la vez y el tumulto que había causado su llegada no tardo en ser cortado por el chillido de Tom que obviamente no aprobaba ningún ruido que interrumpiera su siesta. De inmediato los ánimos se tranquilizaron y todo se enfoco al bebé de la casa, el alquimista fue a por su hijo y se reunió con todas en la sala de estar donde les invito a tomar algo. Una reunión en toda forma.

— Estaba escéptico de que lo consiguieran pero por su cara veo que lograron su cometido Edward, Richard.

— Oye Roy no es la primera vez que las reglas de la alquimia puede ser saltadas, ya sabes que las reglas fueron hechas para romperse- comento Richard que estaba atento a su sobrino el rostro del hermano mayor parecía despejado de cualquier emoción que Roy le hubiera visto antes, Richard parecía auténticamente admirado por el pequeño— Me agrada mi sobrino, ¿En que momento empiezan a hablar?

— No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo peguntas?

— Cuando empiezan todo se va al traste, ¿Sabes?

— El lleva mis genes Richard cuando empiece a hablar te tendrá más embobado que ahora- replico Roy que no pudo dejar de reírse por ver como había pescado a Richard sin proponérselo.

— Oye Roy-Boy me dijeron que derrotaste a un homúnculo estoy impresionado de que quemaras el cuerpo de la lujuria precisamente tú que eres un mujeriego.

— ¿Yo? Pero si no te hago competencia Richard- ambos rieron de un vieja broma entre ambos la risa duro hasta que sintieron dos miradas sobre ellos una era la de Riza y la otra era Isabella que veía con autentico horror los tatuajes marcados en los dos brazos de Richard.

Isabella se apresuro a acercarse a mirar los brazos de Richard marcados con tinta negra de diversas formas su histeria pareció calmar los ánimos entre Mei y Alphonse que miraban atentos la forma en que Richard intentaba explicar a la pelirroja la razón de los tatuajes, Riza en cambio miraba especulativa a Roy viendo que tanta atención prestaba a su hermano y su ex, el alquimista opto por centrarse en Tom que balbuceaba algo a su padre que intentaba no dejarse intimidar, al menos no del todo por la rubia que de alguna forma controlo los ánimos de todos y les ordeno con precisión militar alistarse para la cena a la que todos estaban invitados. Si Riza tenía planeada esa cena desde luego no podría haberlo hecho mejor de lo que hizo, en la mesa rectangular a la cabeza estaba Roy y claro Riza, Alphonse estaba sentado a la derecha del führer, junto a Edward y Havoc, del lado izquierdo frente a Al estaba Richard, Mei e Isabella que estaba junto a Riza pero de alguna forma la dama de Roy se había atrincherado con las mujeres para llevar la conversación de la cena. Tom había sido llevado a su cuna.

— Juro que de todas las tonterías de Richard esta es la más grande- comentaba Isabella a Riza— ¡Tatuarse ambos brazos! Ahora da el tipo de gamberro solo míralo y no quiero ofender pero el rubio de trenza se ve violento.

— ¿Edward?- intervino Mei— El no se ve como violento es que EL ES violento, debió verlo en las peleas hasta a mi me daba miedo además todo el dinero se acabo en la comida que consumía, en una taberna nos corrieron sin mayor miramiento y todo porque de noche Edward se escabullo a asaltar las cocinas.

Edward miraba alucinado a las mujeres que platicaban de él como si no estuviera presente y no escuchara PERFECTAMENTE lo que ellas comentaban aunque eso no impedía que siguiera cenando y es que la pierna de carne que tenía en la boca tampoco lo dejaría decir mucho.

— Cuando era pequeño ya era así- comento Riza— Era tan pequeño que todos nos preguntábamos donde le cabía tanta comida.

— Si cuando lo conocí no era nada a como me lo imaginaba- comento Mei— Tenía miedo que Alphonse fuera igual pero no, el es peor.

— ¿Al? Pero si el es muy tranquilo- comento Isabella— Cuando llego a Zakros y se quedo en la casa se comporto muy bien, tiene perfectos modales y su carácter es muy dulce.

— ¿Si?- Mei ignoro la mirada retadora de Al que estaba bebiendo agua— Pues no fue nada dulce cuando literalmente me arrastro de mi habitación a media noche solo porque no le parecía bien que durmiera sola, ¿Eso es tener perfectos modales?

— Estábamos en un taberna de mala muerte, ¡Claro que no me parecía bien que durmieras sola!

— Parece que no conoces Xing- Mei se alegro al ver el sonrojo de Alphonse— Esa es una gran taberna llena de hombres con cuchillos, alquimia, y muchos de ellos deseando mi cabeza por ser princesa de ese país, ¿Cuando te a preocupado dejarme sola en ese gran taberna?

— No es igual- comento Al abochornado en su lugar y mal mirando a Edward que mantenía el buen apetito.

Roy miraba alternadamente a las mujeres y a los hombres, a las primeras con miedo y a los segundos buscando ayuda para salvar la honra masculina pero ese día Edward parecía más ocupado con la comida que con la conversación y Alphonse ya no era capaz de levantar el rostro, Richard podía ser su salvación.

— ¿Y a ti que te pareció el viaje?

— Fue instructivo Roy- Boy me alegro de que Ed haya conseguido romper las reglas de la alquimia.

— No fueron hechas para eso pero tratándose de ti Richard bien puedo empezar a creerlo.

— No lo dudo los Mustang tienden a romper reglas y poner trampas- dijo Riza y nadie se extraño por la corriente de aire frío que paso por la habitación— Tú mejor que nadie, ¿Verdad Roy?

— Te comprendo totalmente Riza- Isabella y Riza estrecharon manos— Los Mustang son unos desconsiderados que solo saben jugar con las mujeres, ¿Verdad?

— Si lo que merecen es que alguien les de una lección- Riza sonrío a Isabella cuando esta miro a Richard con rencor y una pizca de adoración— ¿Cómo se encuentra el mayor Mustang? ¿Ya se van a casar pronto?

— El me lo a pedido a decir verdad su propuesta me sorprendió, primero preparo una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, luego de la cena me entrego un sobre que preguntaba, ¿Cómo se puede vivir sin vida?- Isabella se río un poco al recordar la cena y el sonrojo en sus mejillas puso a alerta a Richard— Entonces vi un segundo sobre en el centro de mesa que preguntaba, ¿Puedes hacer que un hombre consiga la felicidad? Y finalmente el mesero llego con otro sobre que daba la respuesta: Mi vida y mi felicidad dependen de un _sí_. Y entonces me entrego en anillo.

— ¡Que lindo!- chillo Mei.

— El mayor Armstrong es un hombre muy romántico- Riza sonrío al imaginar a ese hombre tan grande y tan galante— ¿Ya le diste un respuesta?

— No pero fue lindísimo, ¿A ti como te pidió Roy que te casaras con él?

— O lo arreglo de tal forma que me dejaran fuera del ejercito y entonces me hizo chantaje para casarme.

Un consejo de guerra no habría sido más efectivo que las miradas fulminantes que las mujeres le dirigieron al führer. Mucho se temía Roy que las mujeres habían forjado una alianza que sería difícil de deshacer desde luego cualquier plan que el tuviera para arreglar las cosas con la rubia se había complicado al triple. ¿En que momento sería grosero correr a sus invitados?

— ¿Cuándo pasaremos al postre?- pregunto Havoc.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

_Continuará..._

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

¡Hola Chicas!

Os tengo buenas y malas noticias o bueno noticias al fin y al cabo n.n

1. Ya vamos en la recta final del fic y solo nos restan otros siete capitulos y un posible epilogo.

2. Me he planteado la idea de escribir un fic dedicado a Al y Mei pero si lo llego a hacer lo publicaría hasta el año que viene y poco me importa que se acabe el año, al fin este año ya se acabo una vez más xD

3. El nombre de bebe Mustang lo debemos a **Vetagi**, **GRACIAS**! :) Y gracias a quién me mando sus opciones...que realmente no fueron muchas personitas ^^´

**Gracias** por lo comentarios del capitulo seis y siete: vetagiXD,yannin, Argin Heart, Dark-san86, Rukia, Noriko X, HoneyHawkeye, valeria y brenda nuez.

Os veo en el proximo capitulo que podran leer cuando llegemos a 70 reviews o el capitulo me queme en demasia las manos jaja, besos :D

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**


	9. 9º Pabra

_You look like an ángel (look like an ángel)  
>Walk like an ángel (walk like an ángel)<br>Talk like an ángel, but I got wise  
>You' re the devil in disguise<br>Oh yes you are, the devil in disguise._

**_You Are the devil in disguise – Elvis Preasley _**

— Tengo que viajar al norte- informo Roy— ¿Me quieres acompañar?

— Tom es muy pequeño para hacer ese viaje y de todas formas no quiero ir- respondió Riza.

El alquimista de la flama asintió, a decir verdad ya se esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho ya estaba cansado de todas las veces que el sugería algo y Riza respondía siempre con una negativa. La calma de la casa desespero al alquimista, al menos si Riza gritara y le dijera que estaba pensando el bien podría utilizar su mente para formular una estrategia pero el silencio era una bofetada lacerante en la que Riza se escudaba desde hacia tiempo.

Días antes todos se habían marchado la primera fue Mei que al fin había regresado a Xing, los hermanos Elric habían regresado a Rizenbul, incluso Richard se había marchado junto con Isabella y era probable que no tardaran en dar la noticia de una boda. Roy hizo un ultimo intento de acercarse a Riza antes de su viaje pero el nuevo rechazo termino por desanimarlo, ese misma día viajo hacia el norte con ideas fijas en su mente. La primera dejar a Riza marcharse, la segunda tenía que ver con el ejercito y los aliados que necesitaría para hacer cambios significativos en Amestris que probablemente le costarían el inicio de una nueva batalla.

⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙

CAPITULO XIX: **EL DISFRAZ**

**POR**: EROL

⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙

Los ejercicios del ejercito del norte estaban resultando ser una batalla campal para demostrar quien de los soldados de cada zona del país era el mejor, bien podían ser los soldados del frío norte que competían contra sus similares, los soldados del asfixiante y caluroso este, eso lo decidiría el führer quien vigilaba atento los ejercicios de batalla, el general de la zona este antiguamente conocido como mayor Miles estudiaba a sus hombres de la misma forma que el general del norte Olivier Armstrong, impertérrita y vigilante de sus subordinados observaba desdeñosa la forma en que los soldados del este soportaban las bajas temperaturas del norte mejor de lo que esperaba.

El führer mantenía una sonrisa que comenzaba a fastidiar a sus generales que intentaban averiguar cuál era la siguiente prueba para sus soldados, a lado de Roy estaba la presencia de Havoc que temblaba de frío, el único pensamiento en la mente del teniente era regresar adentro de la fortaleza para encender un cigarrillo que lo relajara y de paso beber algo que le descongelara las extremidades.

— Estoy impresionado con los soldados del fuerte Briggs general Armstrong, ¿Qué tal se les da la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

— Están bien entrenados en todos los aspectos, los soldados de Briggs están preparados para toda clase de pelea- acoto Olivier dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a Roy que parecía escéptico de sus palabras.

— ¿Y usted que cree general Mills? No me responda mejor comprobémoslo elijan a sus hombres y veamos que tal pelean.

— ¿Es que no confía en mis palabras?- enfrento Olivier.

— ¿Y usted no confía en sus hombres? -rebatió Roy sonriendo de lado—. La duda me basta.

No por primera vez Olivier detesto a Roy Mustang era el único soldado con valor en el ejercito para poner en duda a la fría general del norte. El resultado de la pelea había sido a favor a los soldados del este que hasta el momento no se habían dejado amedrentar por los soldados del norte.

— Sus soldados están más acostumbrados a intimidar con armas que a enfrentar un lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, puede que estén acostumbrados al clima de Briggs pero incluso una ama de casa a sido capaz de desarmarlos y robarles provisiones, ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer sin sus armas?

Una vena resalto en la frente de Olivier por las palabras de Roy si Miles se sorprendió de la tirante relación entre el führer y el general del norte no dio señal de ello, el general del este no despegaba su mirada carmesí de la guerra que había iniciado el propio Mustang, los soldados del este estaban ganando la competencia a los del norte, Miles no se podía dar todo el crédito de ello puesto que era precisamente Roy el que durante años antes de ser führer había entrenado a los soldados del este, el alquimista de fuego había hecho que los soldados se entrenaran en armas, físicamente, mentalmente y tenía ideas novedosas no solo para Ishbal sino también para el ejercito sus reglas y la tecnología, el führer nunca descansaba en formular ideas y planes. Su aspecto relajado y hasta burlón era engañoso. Un hombre que podía incendiar ciudades apenas con chasquear los dedos desde luego no era alguien a quien menospreciar.

— ¿Debo suponer que no aprueba a mis soldados?

— General Armstrong no es necesario ponerse tan sensible, después de todo solo fue una pelea, ¿Qué es un derrota para el general del norte?

— El infierno, es el infierno- pensó Olivier calmando sus agitados nervios.

**—FLASH BACK —**

_Amestris zona este. Academia de entrenamiento, años atrás…_

— Es la hija de un general, su apellido es Armstrong.

— Es muy bonita, ¿Por qué entro en el ejercito?

— Supongo que por tradición familiar, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Olivier detuvo su camino y empezó a regañar a los chismosos que comentaban sobre ella, no pareció importarle que ella apenas fuera un recién ingresada en la armada y que los que hablaban de ella tuvieran un año más de experiencia que ella.

— ¡Deberían trabajar en lugar de criticarme!- reclamo la rubia.

— ¿Trabajar?- el soldado empezó a reírse de cara a Olivier que lo miro fríamente— Venga muñeca estamos en la biblioteca, ¿Qué esperas que trabajemos aquí aparte de la vista?

— ¡Mustang no empieces!- reclamo el otro soldado que respondía al nombre de Maes Hughes.

— ¿Me llamaste muñeca?- Olivier saco un sable de alguna parte y apunto con él a la yugular de Mustang— Te hice una pregunta, ¿No escuchaste?

— Vamos muñeca, ¿Te enojaste?- Roy sonrío y ante la mirada atónita de Olivier derritió el sable sin llegar a dañar a la rubia— Si vas a atacar a alguien de aquí cada vez que te llamen por algo que no sea tu nombre espero que tengas mejores armas que esta espada, un balazo y te matan, un ataque físico y te dejaran tan mal que te darán de baja por enfermedad, y si luchas contra el futuro alquimista de fuego asegúrate de distraerlo lo suficiente para hacerle un rasguño pequeño, ¿Bien?

Hugues siguió a su amigo preguntándose porque la rubia en lugar de retroceder había quedado en su lugar estudiando al moreno que se alejaba de ahí, desde ese día la riña entre Mustang-Armstrong se convirtió en el entretenimiento de toda la academia y fue el negocio de apuesta más lucrativo que alguna vez tuviera Maes.

— ¿Cuándo crees que Armstrong te ataque de nuevo?

— ¿Qué mas da? Hasta ahora no a conseguido ensuciarme el uniforme.

— ¿Te gusta la rubia?- pregunto Maes de forma maliciosa.

Los dos soldados retrocedieron cuando Olivier se arrojo al ataque con un sable que tenía por destino clavarse en Roy que miro un poco aburrido a la rubia, de nuevo ella perdía un sable y Maes ganaba dinero suficiente para comprarlo un regalo a su novia. Olivier no entendía como hacía Mustang para evadir cada uno de sus ataques, ¿Es que era realmente un buen soldado? Porque desde luego no lo parecía, siempre estaba coqueteando con alguna mujer, en la biblioteca el y Maes se contaban los últimos rumores, había visto su practica de tiro que no era nada para presumir, habían presenciado más de uno de sus entrenamientos y de todos los demás soldados era el más perezoso en hacer lo que se le ordenaba, pero con todo y eso el supervisor y general Rommel lo tenía en alta consideración, ¿Por qué?

— No puedo encontrar la forma de vencerlo, ¿No lo eh visto bastante bien hasta ahora?

— Vamos Olivier te estás obsesionando con Mustang- le comentaba su compañera— Ojala hicieras igual que el resto de nosotras y te limitaras a suspirar cada ocasión que se deja ver, es guapísimo, ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Guapo? Es un engreído que el primer día que llegue aquí me llamo muñeca.

En ese tiempo Olivier era bastante diferente a la general del norte que alguna vez ayudo a los hermanos Elric, era más bien delgada, la larga cabellera rubia estaba sujeta siempre a un moño y no usaba el mínimo rastro de maquillaje y por si fuera poco detestaba que siempre la identificaran solo por su apellido. Olivier leía algunos apuntes solicitados por Rommel y no se percato de que en la biblioteca Roy la observaba intrigado.

— ¿Por qué una niña rica como tú decidió entrar al ejercito? ¿Tienes problemas con papaíto o solo estabas aburrida?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**—END FLASH BACK —**

Después de cinco días el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin a ninguno de los soldados ni del norte ni del este les hizo gracias quedar empatados Olivier estaba enojada con sus soldados por no ser capaz de derrotar a los otros soldados estando en su propio territorio. Además también estaba enojada de ver como Mustang se había apropiado de su oficina y de una gran cantidad de sus soldados que estaban fascinados por el alquimista que era excepcionalmente bueno en jugar el ajedrez, pasatiempo que en el norte era el equivalente a lo más entretenido de los alrededores. El hecho de que fuera el führer no intimidaba a sus subordinados.

— ¡Jaque!

Roy se río con el resto de los soldados al vencer a otro oponente, era obvio que los soldados del Este apreciaban al alquimista pero los del Norte no se quedaban atrás. Roy celebro un poco más antes de ocupar el escritorio de Olivier y ser abordado con documentos, llamadas y una montaña de trabajo que le proporcionaban sus allegados como Havoc, Fuery y Breda.

— Ya era hora de que dejara de jugar y se pudiera a trabajar- comento Fuery— De haber estado aquí la teniente Hawkeye usted tendría que trabajar mucho más.

Olivier no dejo de notar la incomodad que le provocaba el nombre de su antigua guardaespaldas. Al día siguiente Roy se marcharía con destino a la zona Oeste del país para verificar el cuartel de ahí, era tarea del führer vigilar cada uno de los cuarteles establecidos en el país y cuando sus visitas terminaran los cuatro generales de los cuarteles principales se reunirían en central. Por eso la noche antes de que el führer iniciara su viaje y estando solo Olivier tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

— General Armstrong, ¿Ya a decidido darme por fin esa cita que llevo años pidiéndole?

— No se vería bien que saliera con mi jefe- comento la rubia en el tono frío con el que acostumbraba hablar— Supe de buena fuente que la razón de que te eligieran a ti y no a mi como führer fue por tu labor en la reciente guerra contra el país del sur, y además el sacrificio de tu mano derecha no pareció sino darte mayores votes de confianza entre los demás generales, ¿Es verdad?

— Recuerdo que antes odiabas los rumores- Roy sonrío al verla fruncir el entrecejo— Cuando estábamos en la academia siempre te enfrascabas en aprender solo de papeles, ¿Lo recuerdas Liv?

— No te atrevas a llamarme de esa forma Mustang, no se porque no me sorprende que hayas sacrificado a tu guardaespaldas con tal de conseguir el poder, ¿Ela te odia verdad?

— Eso creo, un sentimiento muy fuerte ese del odio, tú y Riza deberían reunirse para hablar peste de mí.

— Ella no hablaría conmigo no si sabe lo que paso con nosotros Roy.

Roy se cruzo de brazos y observo por largo rato a Olivier que empezaba a cruzar camino minado.

— ¿Por qué iba a saberlo Liv? Fuiste tú quien borro ese tiempo y yo seguí tus pasos. De todas formas aún tengo algo que pedirte, por favor, dime que cuento contigo Liv.

⊙ : ⊙

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST

⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙

Riza pensó que estaba siendo un poco cruel con Roy después de todo ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos tendría queja de él como esposo, días atrás ya había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella y por Tom.

_Días antes…_

— Es probable que tenga reacción a la vacuna un poco de fiebre por ejemplo- comento esa mañana el doctor a Riza mientras le indicaba lo que debía hacer con Tom si llegaba a presentar síntomas de enfermedad. Lo que el medico no había advertido era que los padres primerizos se ponían demasiado ansiosos ante la primera enfermedad de su hijo, cada vez que Tom chillaba la casa se detenía solo para ir corriendo a atender las demandas del pequeño. Llegada la noche tanto Riza como Roy habían permanecido en la habitación del pequeño para hacer guardia.

— ¿Llamo al medico?- Roy recibió por respuesta una negativa de Riza— ¿Y porque no?

— Porque tanto como ya te explique yo, el medico de Tom, Alphonse e incluso Mei es solo una reacción a la vacuna. Por la mañana va a estar mucho mejor.

Roy seguía sin parecer convencido e incluso un poco molesto de que Riza estuviera tranquila sentada en una silla mientras leía un libro, ahora mismo el nene estaba dormido pero a su padre le parecía imperdonable permanecer sentado revisando solo a ratos al pequeño.

— ¿Dónde están nuestros invitados? Deberían estar aquí dando apoyo a Tom es vergonzoso su disposición hacia mi hijo.

— Hace rato tú los corriste- indico Riza sin despegar la vista del libro— Si de verdad te interesa saberlo Richard fue en busca de Isabella hace una hora, Edward salio con Havoc para presumir a los demás soldados el regreso de su habilidad como alquimista, en cuanto a Mei y Alphonse ella salio para preparar su viaje de regreso a Xing y Alphonse le seguía muy de cerca gritando.

La rubia sonrío al ver la genuina preocupación en el rostro del moreno y por un momento deseo levantarse y acariciar el rostro preocupado, pero el momento paso y ella no hizo nada. Roy nunca había comprendido del todo a Riza sobre todo su facilidad en dar por zanjado un tema sin mayor complicación. El silencio en la habitación le hizo mirar el reloj que marcaban cinco minutos pasadas las nueve, sería una larga noche para él y Tom. El alquimista desconocía que incluso sería la ultima para él junto al pequeño.

**9:30 PM** — ESTACION DE TRENES DE AMESTRIS

— ¿Entonces te piensas ir? ¿Así sin más?

— ¿De que otra forma debería irme?- fue la respuesta de Mei a las atosigante preguntas que llevaba Alphonse haciendo desde hace horas.

— Su boleto es para el día once con destino a ciudad del este- decía el tipo de la ventanilla que daba a Mei su boleto y miraba con curiosidad el reloj de alquimista que llevaba Alphonse.

Mei tomo el boleto y comenzó el camino de regreso a casa de los Mustang, la morena había dejado la compra de boleto para ultimo momento puesto que dentro de dos días partiría al este y de ahí cruzaría el desierto de Xing por ultima vez, tal vez algún día regresaría a central pero eso sería dentro de un día muy lejano.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia en irte?

— Porque tengo responsabilidades en Xing debo cuidar de mi familia, de mi casa y dar un heredero que conserve la tradición. Para eso ultimo necesitare a un esposo así que es mejor que empiece a buscarlo. Aunque ahora Ling sea el emperador y este bajo su protección cuando el muera tendré que pelear por que sea mi casa la que quede en esa sucesión.

— Quédate en Amestris- pidió Alphonse siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

— No hay razón para ello, no hay ninguna razón por la que quiera quedarme en Amestris- respondió Mei ignorando el rencor en la mirada de Alphonse.

**10:00 PM** — CUARTEL GENERAL DE CENTRAL

— ¡Porque el es un buen compañero, porque el es un buen compañero y nadie lo puede negar!

La cerveza corría a raudales entre los miembros del ejercito que celebraban que el alquimista de acero hubiera regresado victorioso de su viaje, Edward había tomado más de la cuenta y algunos soldados como Fuery ya habían caído dormidos tras la primer jarra, Havoc al principio se había negado a que en pleno cuartel general de la milicia se organizara tal parranda pero al final igual que todos había cedido al animo de Edward que se recargaba en el rubio teniente Havoc para no caerse de bruces, el teniente fumaba y el alcohol empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas.

— ¡Atención todos!- decía Havoc con un cigarro en la mano derecha y una cerveza en la izquierda— Shhh, shh atención yo hablare ahora- claro nadie le hacía ningún caso— Quieroggg..hacegg… un brindis por Edward Elric- Edward se río a carcajadas cuando el rubio se tambaleo un poco y derramo cerveza en los zapatos de ambos— Salud…

— ¡Salud!- acompaño Edward bebiendo más cerveza igual que el resto de hombres y mujeres reunidos ahí— Esta buena- comento dando un nuevo y largo sorbo a la bebida espumosa— ¿Y si hago alquimia ahora? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Havoc, Havoc, dime que quieres que haga y lo hago, tú dime y lo hagogggg… ¡Eh pero dime! Yo por ti amigoggg hago toda la alquimia que pidas habeggg dime, ¡Hip! Para eso están los amigos, soy tu amigooooo, soy tu amigoooo….¡Hip!

**10:30 PM** — Restaurante Elizabeth en ciudad central, Amestris.

— No me puedo casar contigo- confeso Isabella al mayor Armstrong que parecía ya haber sabido la respuesta.

La pelirroja se sintió mal cuando Alex le dijo que no había mayor problema y que ya había temido esa respuesta, luego del esfuerzo puesto en su petición y que la mujer no cediera a la primera era absurdo pensar que ella se casaría con él, el malestar de pelirroja empeoro cuando dirigió su vista al bar del lugar y vio con toda claridad a Richard tomando una copa y haciendo un brindis hacía ella.

⊙ : ⊙

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST

⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙

Olivier nunca llego a dañar a Roy cada uno de sus ataques siempre fue rechazado por el alquimista que nunca perdió la paciencia con la rubia, en el camino a convertirse en soldado Olivier nunca conoció a alguien que usara un disfraz tan bueno como el del alquimista de la llama ardiente, el nunca se enojaba frente a alguien en quien no confiara, sus descuidados pasos eran apenas una pantomima para no delatar sus planes, porque eso era lo que hacía Roy, planes que le permitieran la victoria que estaba tan acostumbrado a obtener.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer Roy?

— Creo que lo sabes Liv yo te conté de esos sueños hace tiempo, por tu cara veo que aún lo recuerdas.

— No hay razón para ello, King Bradley ya no existe más, ¿De verdad es lo que creo?

— Me dispongo a eliminar el ejercito.

_Continuará…_

⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙ : ⊙

¿Alguien se acuerda cuando actualice por ultima vez? ¡Ok, ok los tomates a mi persona no son necesarios! Je a partir de ahora los capitulos van a estar muy movidos así que preparaos chicas. Gracias por sus comentarios (Que ya ahora si voy a responder) Rukia, HoneyHawkeye, Argin Heart , GiEricka, Noriko X, vetagiXD, Dark-san86 y el 70 CuttieCorpse. Y esta vez para que no tengamos malos entendidos el proximo capitulo: 11 de Julio. Besos :D


	10. 10º Pabra

_I can' t even sleep with you_

_I' d always be awake_

_I just can' t be seen with you_

_It' s for your own sake_

_You' re better off anyway_

_It' s too dangerous baby_

_It' s too dangerous_

_It' s too dangerous_

_I just can' t be seen with you_

**_The Rolling Stones - Can' t Be Seen_**

_Amestris zona este. Academia de entrenamiento, años atrás…_

— Esta prohibido, ¿Sabes que nos expulsaran del ejercito si se enteran?

Olivier se separo del moreno recostado en la cama pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que el la alcanzara y le jalara hasta hacerla caer nuevamente a sus brazos, los uniformes militares estaban arrugados y la larga melena rubia de Olivier cubrió de nuevo el rostro de Roy que devoraba con avidez sus labios, una de sus manos acariciaba la melena rubia y la otra apretaba la nuca del frágil cuello para impedir que ella se separara de él, no sería ella quien ganaría, cuando sintió que ella se entregaba a un nuevo arrebato de pasión la separo de si y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo. Olivier lo miro con enojo pero en lugar de irse se coloco sobre el y puso sus manos sobre el cuello con intención de ahogar la sonrisa burlona del moreno.

— Asegúrate de matarme rápido muñeca siempre lo eh preferido de esa forma.

— Que idiota- dijo con las manos en el cuello pero sin intención de apretarlo— ¿Por qué me sigues llamando muñeca?

— Tienes el rostro de una muñeca siempre tienes el mismo gesto en tu faz, tus labios incluso tienen la misma forma y me gusta la forma en que parece que haces un mohín ya no hablemos cuando tienes el pelo suelto porque puede que esta vez sea yo quien tenga el arrebato de besarte.

— No te atrevas, si alguien entre en tu habitación será el fin de nuestra carrera.

— Aparte de Maes no creo que entre nadie, no es que él o yo tengamos muchos amigos Liv.

Olivier asintió pensativa despego las manos de cuello y opto por mejor recostarse sobre Roy, le gustaba mucho el alquimista, debajo de todo el uniforme el cuerpo masculino era una censura para cualquier mirada femenina.

— Si nos atrapan lo negare todo- dijo Olivier.

— Odio todas las prohibiciones del ejercito- comento Roy— Es absurdo creer que en un ejercito de hombre y mujeres no habrá una atracción.

— King Bradley hace las reglas, a menos que te conviertas en führer no hay nada que puedas cambiar.

— Cuando me convierta en dirigente de este país planeo eliminar la pena de muerte, eliminar la prohibición de confraternizar entre miembros del ejercito y sobre todo eliminar este viejo ejercito.

— ¿Y lo harás tu solo?- se burlo Olivier— No llegaras lejos con esas ideas de soñador, ¿Qué otra reforma harás Roy?

— ¿De verdad quieres saber Liv?- Roy se descubrió el rostro y sonrío— Después de hacer todo eso y muchas cosas más voy a establecer como obligatorio el uso de minifaldas para todas las féminas del ejercito, estoy deseando verte con una Liv.

La idea le costo un puñetazo cortesía de Olivier, en ese tiempo las ideas y sueños de ambos parecían una deliciosa fantasía.

**◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐**

**CAPITULO X**: CONVICCIÓN

— POR: **EROL** —

**◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐**

_ADVERTENCIA_: ESTE FIC CONTIENE UNA ESCENA SOFT LEMON

**◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐**

_**Tiempo Actual**. **Rizenbul, Amestris.**_

Riza permanecía concentrada en la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas de la casa de los Elric- Rockbell hacía una semana que Roy se había marchado al norte, el alquimista había omitido que una vez ahí iniciara una rebelión que sacaría relucir lo peor de Amestris, de alguna forma el alquimista había arreglado todo para que el teniente segundo Falman se encargara de llevar a Riza y Tom al resguardo de los hermanos Elric, hasta ahora Rizenbul estaba siendo una novedad muy preciada para la rubia cuya única pega era no tener noticia alguna de lo que Roy tenía entre manos.

— Lo siento teniente no puedo informarle de nada- se excuso Falman— Lo único importante aquí es que yo la proteja con ayuda de los hermanos Elric.

El tiempo de espera se prolongo por otra semana mas donde los rumores vagos empezaban a impacientar a la rubia que no conseguía sacar nada en claro de la actitud de los hermanos Elric y de Falman. Seguir esperando no era una opción. Ese mismo día y luego de que Winry le asegurara proteger a Tom la rubia partió rumbo a central en compañía de Alphonse y Falman, sus temores incrementaron cuando al llegar a la capital del país empezó a leer los títulos de las marquesinas, ¿En que problema se había metido Roy esta vez?

— ¿Cómo va el asunto del sur Havoc?- pregunto el alquimista de fuego que recibía informes de sus hombres a cada momento— ¿Esta preparada la reunión con los generales Fuery? ¿A llegado ya Breda con la información? Muévanse, el trabajo no se hará solo.

Los soldados se movían rápidamente en tanto el alquimista daba los últimos detalles que iniciarían un nuevo futuro o terminarían con su carrera como führer. Hasta ahora sus aliados más poderosos eran los generales del norte y del este, pero no contaba con tener la misma aprobación de los otros dos generales, ciertamente sus proyectos eran arriesgados y además también estaba la noticia de una rebelión desde dentro del ejercito que mantenía los ánimos calientes en ciudad central. La conmoción fuera de su despacho fue suficiente para que se pusiera un guardia, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió Roy no pudo menos que respirar de nuevo. Riza.

— Intente detenerla- explico Havoc de forma poco convincente— ¿Me voy?

Una vez solos Riza se acerco hasta estar frente al escritorio del alquimista de fuego que no pareció impresionado por los periódicos que la rubia había desperdigado por su escritorio, los encabezados eran más o menos los mismos.

— Pensé que estabas en Rizenbul, es obvio que no se puede confiar en Falman dime que al menos viajaste con él.

— Con él y con Alphonse, ¿Te volviste loco?

— Vamos Riza un poco de nepotismo a tu persona y así me lo agradeces, si consigo esto tú podrás regresar al ejercito tal como querías obviamente ya no como mi subordinada más cercana pero podrás mantener tu rango de teniente segunda, ese mismo que te quite por mis motivos egoístas, ¿No era eso lo que querías?

— ¿Lo estás haciendo solo por poder regresarme mi empleo?- pregunto incrédula.

— ¿Te gustaría eso, si te digo que si saltaras a mis brazos?- Roy retrocedió al ver la mirada encendida de Riza— Bueno que solo era una pregunta, de todas formas puedes estar tranquila, todo lo que haré a partir de ahora serán solo las piezas del cambio, ya sabes que el puzzle que tengo previsto para Amestris llevo años preparándolo.

— ¿Y es necesario que yo este lejos para ese cambio?

— De todas formas te pensabas ir- Roy sonrío al ver el desconcierto de la rubia por fin tenía más reacciones de ella que solo la indiferencia— ¿Estás preocupada por mi? Eso me halaga después de meses de ignorarme es una gran noticia, debería ser publicada en los tabloides con foto y todo. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado Riza si no tienes nada más que decirme mejor será que regreses a Rizenbul.

Once de la mañana marcaba el reloj Havoc fue preciso en su entrada para anunciarle a Roy que los generales esperaban a por él, el alquimista salio sin despedirse de Riza que intentaba entender el comportamiento de su esposo.

**◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐**

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST

**◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐ : ◐**

La reunión había causado la reacción esperada, al menos Roy sabía a que atenerse desde un principio. El alquimista entro a su casa con evidente cansancio y algo más, no se percato de la presencia de Riza hasta que Havoc termino el reporte del día, era poco probable que ella hubiera escuchado la información que había conseguido alterar los nervios del alquimista, cuando el teniente segundo se marcho Roy le dirigió apenas un asentimiento y le prometió tomar las precauciones necesarias. La jornada de trabajo de Havoc no terminaba por ese día.

— Es la primera vez desde que nos casamos que recibes en la puerta- Roy se río por la repentina vergüenza de Riza— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde Riza? Creí haberte dicho que regresaras a Rizenbul.

— No puedo dejarte solo justo cuando planeas arrojarte al fuego- la rubia sonrío un poco al escucharlo reír— Alguna vez jure protegerte no puedo romper ese trato.

— En realidad si puedes ya lo hiciste cuando te escapaste de mi hoy hace ya casi un año, cruce un desierto entero solo por seguir a la persona que le pedí que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida.

— No lo pediste de la forma adecuado- acuso Riza.

El alquimista asintió resignado las probabilidades de que ella lo perdonara se evaporan cada vez que mantenían una conversación, con suficientes problemas había lidiado todo el día. Subió a su habitación y empezó a quitarse la gorra, la chaqueta y los guantes del uniforme iba a desnudarse por completo hasta que escucho el respingo de Riza en la puerta de su habitación, esa era la primera vez desde su boda que la veía en el cuarto, no dentro del cuarto pero al menos estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con congoja. El alquimista se quedo en su camisa de mangas, aún con las botas y los pantalones puestos, el baño que quería darse tendría que esperar.

— ¿Querías preguntarme algo?- Roy no recibió respuesta— ¿Entonces tal vez acusarme de algo?

El silencio de Riza no hacia sino desesperarlo. La rubia entro a la habitación y se decidió a hablar:

— ¿Qué sucedió para que Havoc saliera corriendo de aquí hace poco?

— Puede que no nos escucharas pero aun así sospechas- el alquimista suspiro— ¿Recuerdas a un alquimista de nombre Hans Zimmerman?

— Es un asesino. Tu llegaste a decir que incluso asesinaba por mera satisfacción, te encargaste de capturarlo y lleva años preso.

— Hata hoy- la mirada de Riza fue de reconocimiento iba a por Roy— No me mires tanto, no creo que el consiga matarme con facilidad desde luego los propios homúnculo no lo lograron, ¿Por qué iba Hans a triunfar?

— Porque no es cualquier alquimista- comento Riza mientras empezaba a recordar donde estaban sus armas y cargadores.

Tal vez no debió decirle nada ahora era obvio que no le dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra y aún entonces el no la comprendía. Se sentó a su lado y estrecho su mano gratamente sorprendido de notar la presión en su mano.

— Lo siento por meterte en dificultades desde que nos conocemos.

La rubia asintió y no se resistió cuando el se inclino a besarle el hombro tampoco lo empujo al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su cuello y escucharse a si misma suspirar, el moreno no se detuvo a hablar más, opto por hacer de lado la cabellera rubia y besar el cuello de Riza, un beso cerca de clavícula, el segundo ascendió un poco más cerca de la oreja y finalmente jalo un poco el lóbulo de la oreja, con la mano libre giro el rostro de la rubia, aún en medio de la penumbra le gustaba poder observar su mirada fundía a la de él mismo, mirada marrón que se descubría absorta en ver como el se inclinaba y procuraba unirse con ella en un beso que supo primero húmedo y luego vehemente al tomar su boca, sus labios, robándole el aliento y algo más.

— Me gusta la idea que cuides de mi- comunico Roy provocando la risa de su compañera— ¿Qué, no me crees?

El alquimista la tomo en brazos y procuro recostarla con cuidado, esta vez le haría el amor de forma lenta, lo disfrutaría a cada momento. Se tomo su tiempo en acariciar el rostro de la rubia y besar su cuello, desabotono la blusa con exasperante lentitud procurando que sus yemas rozaran el vientre femenino, cuando por fin consiguió soltar los broches del sujetador repaso con sus manos los senos sintiendo como llenaban la palma de su mano, se dio su tiempo en terminar de quitar blusa y sostén, cuando por fin la tuvo desnuda debajo de él ahogo un gemido en su cuello. Ella estaba en su cama como hace mucho tiempo no estaba, sus formas femeninas, el perfume de su cuerpo y la cabellera dispersa por las sabanas le hicieron sentir triunfante, era mucho mejor hacer el amor que la guerra, desde luego el lo prefería.

— ¡Señor información nueva!- Havoc empezó a aporrear la puerta del dormitorio de sus superior desalentado a los dos amantes dentro de ella, Riza se cubrió de inmediato con las sabanas mientras Roy maldecía a su subordinado y deseaba mandarlo al mismo infierno.

— ¡Espérame en el estudio Havoc!- grito un frustrado alquimista— Será mejor que baje o entrara a la habitación.

Riza asintió y solo pudo ver la espalda tensa de Roy al salir del cuarto. Un año sin romance y terminaba de esa forma, chasco total. Roy entro al estudio dando miradas de odio intenso al rubio teniente que fumaba con nerviosismo su cigarrillo.

— Es peor de lo que habíamos pensado- comunico el teniente— Será mejor que mandes a llamar a Edward Elric y a todos tus amigos alquimistas porque desde luego mi puntería no será suficiente para protegerte Mustang.

— Te escucho Havoc- dijo sentándose frente al escritorio— Hable ahora teniente.

**_Continuara…_**

Bueno bienvenidas a una nueva y ultima etapa del fic. Hoy es mi cumple y bueno este fue mi regalo para mi y para ustedes.

Y bien, ¿Os Gusto? ¿Quierene más? Porque vamos por más.**  
><strong>

**REVIEW - REPLY**

**Dark-san86**: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, el capitulo anterior fue el inicio de una nueva parte del fic donde por fin, si por fin habrá mucho Royai como el que me has pedido querida Dark, saludos :D

**Nuleu Strack**: Hola Nuleu! Muchas gracias por la lectura de mis fics, sobre lo que me preguntas, claro que voy a retomar el Gato Carmesí, de hecho solo estoy esperando a terminar este fic (La palabra Amor) para retomar el fic y darle toda mi atención para actualizarlo de forma continua, lo que sucedió es que inicie casi tres fics a la vez y bueno las musas no son tan dadivosas. Igual muchas gracias por ti comentario, te prometo retomar la historia ya pronto, un beso :D

**Yannin**: Muchas gracias Yannin, un besito :D

**duchan**: No los voy a separar jeje no mucho al menos, gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo :D

**HoneyHawkeye**: Honey querida siempre encabezas la lista de reviews jaja, ya se van arreglar, besitos :D

Bueno chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo constante, os extrañe: _Argin Heart ,CuttieCorpse, Noriko X , vetagiXD y Rukia._

¿Ya perdónenme no?

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**: Cuando lleguemos a 85 reviews o a mi me quemen las manos como hoy.


	11. 11º Pabra

You've got a friend in me  
>You've got a friend in me<br>When the road looks rough ahead  
>And you're miles and miles<br>From your nice warm bed  
>Just remember what your old pal said<br>Boy, you've got a friend in me

**__You'_ve Got A Friend In Me - _Randy Newman____**

**EL OBSERVADOR**

**Nuevas reformas amenazan la estabilidad del país. **

_AMESTRIS, JULIO 11._

_Durante las ultimas semanas los reportes han hablado acerca de posible reformas que lleven a la desintegración del ejercito como el máximo poder de esta nación, la reforma es impulsada principalmente por su majestad el führer Roy Mustang, las reacciones no se han hecho esperar, familias de altos estándares y antiguo abolengo se han opuesto a la desintegración del poder militar como máximo gobierno, Amestris esta sufriendo su mayor nivel de violencia en muchos años, la respuesta del führer a dicha oposición no a sido dada a conocer._

Zimmerman paro de leer el articulo y se distrajo pasando las hojas del periódico, decía mas o menos lo mismo que todos los demás diarios con la breve diferencia de que le habían dedicado una nota dedicada a él mismo: Alquimista escapa de la cárcel. La sonrisa del fugitivo dejo ver sus dientes de metal afilados, le daba gusto ver el rostro de sus victimas cuando el sonreía y era testigo de su ultimo vestigio de aliento, la única cosa que disfrutaba más que la mirada temerosa de los infelices era sentir la sangre, el olor, el color que manchaba sus manos y en ocasiones el sabor de la misma. Tener el poder de manipularla era un bono extra.

Los tipos del periódico eran muy graciosos al decir que Amestris estaba sufriendo su mayor nivel de violencia en muchas años, ¿Era en serio? La mayor época de violencia había sido bajo el mando de King Bradley, genocidios enteros habían quedado impunes con la muerte de Bradley y sus generales corruptos, sin embargo, los habitantes de Amestris no habrían sido de la misma opinión porque hasta donde ellos sabían Bradley era lo mejor que había resultado de un país que no tenía ni idea de los riesgos que habían pasado a manos del primer führer y sus compinches homúnculos. Zimmerman estaba enterado de todo, razón de peso para que Bradley apoyara a Mustang cuando este lo acuso de múltiples homicidios, claro que los había cometido pero el punto esencial es que Bradley había permitido su cacería bajo la condición de que fuera discreto.

Hans Zimmerman era conocido en Amestris como el alquimista de los tres rostros, había sido King Bradley quien le había dado ese sobrenombre, cuando Hans le pregunto la razón el führer le dijo que sus habilidades eran tres y cada una de ellas enfocadas a un solo fin: matar. El máximo placer de Zimmerman era asesinar gente, no le importaba raza, color, genero, edad, su único deseo era derramar sangre y satisfacer la violencia de su ser que gritaba por matar.

El ejercito y sus constantes guerras habían dado la oportunidad a Zimmerman de matar impunemente eso había sido hasta que Roy Mustang, alquimista de fuego, había cruzado en su camino, el bastardo había conseguido detener su buena racha pero ahora era la oportunidad de Hans para arruinar al alquimista. Eso si el no se arruinaba solo, aunque conociendo la mente estratega de Mustang sus probabilidades de caer eran menores a lo que muchos esperarían. Los periódicos alarmista de Amestris no tenían idea de lo inteligente que era su Némesis. Hans lo sabía y por eso actuaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad, era un asesino paciente y su venganza la tomaría en un platillo frío.

**CAPITULO XI**: LAS PIEZAS DEL JUEGO

— POR: **EROL **—

**AMESTRIS, AÑOS ATRÁS.**

Roy fue a contestar la línea telefónica había salido de una importante reunión luego de que un soldado le avisara que el coronel Hugues tenía un mensaje para él en calidad de extremadamente urgente.

— Mustang al habla.

— Roy- Boy no quiero sonar amenazante pero espero que ya tengas mi regalo de bodas, ¿Eh?

— ¡¿Me sacaste de una junta con el führer para eso?- exploto Roy al otro lado de la línea.

La risa de Hugues se escucho al otro lado del intercomunicador.

— Ya se que la invitación no especificaba el regalo pero más te vale traer algo bueno Mustang no quiero que mi futura esposa se enoje solo por la incompetencia de mi padrino para elegir un buen regalo, ya sabes de lo que es capaz una mujer enojada, pero si ella se enoja tu mejor enemigo se enoja y no querrás enojar a tu mejor amigo y ventile todos tus trapos sucios, ¿Verdad, verdad?

— ¿Es en serio?- un gota escurrió por la cabeza de Roy— Hasta hoy nunca te has quejado de mis regalos.

— Eso es porque el único regalo que me diste una vez fue un fusil de tu abuelo que no servía y solo me lo diste porque ese día te ayude a arreglar ese gueto al que llamas apartamento, ¡Quiero un buen regalo, envuélvelo!

— ¿Maes?- pregunto Roy pensando que su amigo ya había colgado— Ya había pensado en regarles mi vieja nevera.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito Maes pegándole un susto de muerte al alquimista de fuego.

El día de la boda de Maes todo transcurrió en un día soleado y sin nubes en el horizonte, cada uno de los invitados disfrutó de ver a la feliz pareja y el aplauso fue para el discurso del padrino. Maes se encargo personalmente de sostener cada regalo y ver si era bueno o no, el padrino acaparo miradas y números papelitos con el teléfono de chicas que disfrutarían de ayudar al padrino a quitarse el traje, desde luego algunas ya se habían ofrecido. Roy miraba con pena ajena a Maes pegado a la mesa de regalos sosteniendo las cajas y bolsas de regalo para verificar que TODOS llevaran un buen regalo, no era justo que a la boda que le había costado el sueldo de tres meses fueran persona de gorra a comer todo lo que pudieran. Era el turno de Roy para entregar el regalo.

— Espero que hayas comprado algo bueno no creas que no se que tu padre es rico aunque tu te empeñes en vivir como pobre.

Las féminas al escuchar el comentario de Maes pusieron la diana en diversas partes de la anatomía de Roy. Maes reviso con atención la caja, la zarandeo un poco y cuando la abrió dirigió una mirada muy seria a Roy.

— ¿Estás seguro que este es tu regalo?

— Si- esta vez Roy sintió que empezaba a sudar frío.

— Acompáñame un momento a mi estudio.

— ¡Uy pobre!- dijo un invitado que ya había sufrido la ira de Maes al ver que su regalo eran unos pañuelos desechable hábilmente envueltos. Gracia Hughes vio a su marido desaparecer junto con el padrino por las puertas de su estudio, desde luego su esposo sabía como entretener una fiesta.

Maes deposito la caja envuelta de Roy sobre el escritorio y de ella saco el papel que reconoció como un cheque con varios ceros y comillas, siendo justos el alquimista de fuego se había esforzado.

— ¿Lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue regalarnos dinero?- los lentes de Maes se empañaron de la nada— ¡Excelente! Aunque no se para que metiste el cheque en una caja tan grandes, ¿A quien pretendías engañar?

— Me puedes devolver la caja.

— Lo mismo estaba pensando- Maes se guardo el cheque en el bolsillo y antes de regresarle la caja a Roy metió una carpeta en ella y la cerro bien, sin previo aviso empujo a Roy a la salida, el alquimista apenas se percato de que ya estaba afuera de la boda— ¡Que lastima que te vas! Gracias por haber venido, no te preocupes, no te preocupes ya se yo que tiene que atender asuntos secretos- una vez que Maes consiguió echar a su padrino a la calle estiro la mano y Roy solo atino a estrecharla— ¿Qué haces Roy? No me estoy despidiendo, dame todos los números de teléfono que te dieron.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mira no tengo problemas con que te enroles con todo Amestris pero no pienso soportar las quejas de esas mujeres cuando las dejes por otra, ¡Dámelos o no te mando pastel!

Roy cedió y le entrego los numero, igual no las iba a llamar, cuando el alquimista regreso a su oficina y abrió la carpeta entendió que lo que Maes le entregaba era el expediente de Hans Zimmerman y las pruebas suficientes para enviarlo a la cárcel. Gracias Maes. Gracias amigo.

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

**CIUDAD CENTRAL, TIEMPO ACTUAL.**

Roy se negó a soltar la cintura de Riza aún cuando sabía que ella ya estaba amenazando con sacar su revolver y botarlo de la cocina para que se fuera a trabajar, tardo muy poco en halarla a su persona y conseguir acallarla a base de un beso, la sintió responder al inclinarla y sentir su cuerpo ceder ante el suyo, la siguió besando cuando la cargo lo suficiente para que ella enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura y el la cargara hasta la mesa donde empezaba a recostarla cuando el llamado del timbre rompió con el ambiente.

— ¡Maldito Havoc!- grito Roy soltando a Riza— Juro que esta vez nadie me detener de quemarlo, ¿Dónde prefieres que inicie el incendio Riza?

— ¡Si es Havoc vete a trabajar con él de una vez!- escucho gritar a la rubia desde la cocina. En apariencia el único frustrado era Roy. Cuando Roy abrió la puerta no fue a Havoc sino a Alphonse y Edward Elric esperando en la puerta.

— Acero, ¿Qué te paso?

— Mi problema es haberme casado con una mujer que no mide consecuencias a la hora de lanzar una llave inglesa.

— Bueno están aquí, vamos al cuartel ahí os explicare porque les mande a llamar.

El alquimista no reparo en Riza y la forma en que esperaba el momento para que su esposo se marchara. El halcón del ejercito iniciaría su propia búsqueda de Zimmerman antes de que él llegara a Roy. Eso no lo permitiría, si algo le había enseñado su abuelo era la ventaja que suponía iniciar el juego moviendo la primera pieza. La dama no se dejaría intimidar por el alquimista de los tres rostros.

**_Continuará…_**

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? Jaja tendra un significado mayor conforma avance la historia, espero que les guste lo que trama mi malevola mente muajaja. En fin, no os quiero prometer nada pero creo que el proximo capitulo va a salir rapido del horno jeje y bueno si llegamos a los 90 mañana mismo me tienen aqui again. Un besito.

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Dark-san86**: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD Gracias por el saludo y el comentario. Sabía que me dirias algo del Royai, te tengo noticias querida dark-san, en este nuevo capitulo hay un poco más de miel. No te puedo adelantar nada aparte de que estos capitulo seran mucho Royai, saludos dear ^ - ^

**CuttieCorpse**:Hola! No se si ya te habría agradecido el review 70, pero ahora lo hago jeje, sobre que las cosas mejoraran bueno por lo menos si se pondran de nervios, me alegra que te gustara la canción del rey jaja un abrazo Cuttie, que disfrutes el nuevo chapter :8

**duckan**:Hola duckan! Gracias por tus buenos deseos :D ¿Que hare con Roy y Riza? Pues bueno lo más sencillo es decir que alterar sus nervios en muchas formas, jaja no habra otro bebe por ahora Tom es suficiente ahora, tranquila ya arreglare las demás parejas y cada vez estamos más cerca de la recta final, saludos :)

**Rukia**:Gracias Rukia! Me la pase muy bien en mi cumple, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Jaja por favor no te desquites con Havoc espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste un poco más :D

**HoneyHawkeye**:Querida Honer xDDDDD ¿Consegui matarte con Maes? Yo se que lo quieres, ¿A que si? ¿A que si? Jajajaja y muajajaja lo que se viene.


	12. 12º Pabra

_Take me now baby here as I am  
>Pull me close try an understand<br>I work all day out in the hot sun  
>Stay with me now till the mornin' comes<br>Come on now try and understand  
>The way I feel when I' m in your hands<br>Take me now as the sun descends  
>They can' t hurt you now<br>They can' t hurt you now  
>They can' t hurt you now<br>Because the night belongs to lovers  
>Because the night belongs to us<em>

**_BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN – BECAUSE THE NIGHT_**

_CUARTEL DEL ESTE, AÑOS ATRÁS. _

Las noches en el cuartel eran bastante frías en parte gracias a que este se localizaba bastante cerca del desierto entre Amestris y Xing. Roy acababa de recibir su titulo de alquimista de manos del propio King Bradley que había alabado las habilidad de quien nombro como el alquimista de fuego, en el mismo examen su amigo Hans había logrado el titulo de alquimista de los tres rostros, Hugues no había podido evitar burlarse del titulo de Hans que solo hizo una mueca cuando Maes anuncio que oficialmente Roy y él eran un par de fenómenos raros.

— Eres el único tipo con agallas para decírmelo a la cara –comento Hans sin dar señales de estar enojado con Maes.

— Si bueno pero por si se te ocurre vengarte de mi mejor será que tú y yo solo nos veamos en publico –ambos rieron y cuando Roy tomo la iniciativa de invitarlos a tomar algo en la taberna más cercana los tres se fueron caminando por las calles entre risas y empujones, las farolas de la calle iluminaban los rostros de tres soldados que habían iniciado muy jóvenes en el ejercito. Ninguno de los tres había tenido ayuda de terceros para alcanzar los rangos que ahora tenían, los tres de hecho tenían un pasado parecido y era de todos sabidos que ninguno de los tres acostumbraba a hacer amistad con sus compañeros de la armada.

— ¡Cerveza fría justo lo que necesitaba!- comento Maes.

— Yo solo beberé una y luego me voy –Hans no se mortifico por las protestas de sus compañeros. Bebió una cerveza, se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue sin rumbo fijo.

— Se supone que debíamos festejar su titulo de alquimistas -Maes hizo un mohín en tanto observaba el intercambio de miradas entre Roy y un la soldado de nombre Olivier— Solo tu arriesgas tu carrera militar por un _affaire_.

— Sigue hablando y me marchare con ella de un momento a otro –advirtió Roy.

Maes en lugar de hacer caso a Roy comenzó a molestarlo con mayor ahínco a él no parecía preocuparle que Roy fuera capaz de hacer flamas de fuego con solo chasquear sus dedos. De la misma forma en ese tiempo Hans y su habilidad para manipular una alquimia que podía detener la sangre de una persona y además manipular los componentes de los humanos como la energía y la mente de forma cruel hasta provocar que sus victimas desearan la muerte no atemorizaba a Maes a fin de cuentas los tres eran amigos. Años después Maes se arrepentiría de haber llamado a Zimmerman su amigo.

◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆

**CAPITULO XII**: LAS RAZONES DE LA NOCHE

POR: **EROL**

◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆

**CIUDAD CENTRAL, AMESTRIS. TIEMPO ACTUAL.**

Aunque ahora Al ya no usaba un armadura como cuerpo y Edward ya no era un enano ambos seguían llamando demasiado la atención, Edward por sus vestimentas negras y la gran capa roja con el símbolo de la alquimia a su espalda, y Alphonse no se quedaba atrás porque aunque vestía como cualquier otro civil el reloj que sobresalía de su bolsilla daba fe de que era un alquimista nacional, además ambos de pelo rubia y ojos dorados era una mancuerna llamativa que se paseaba por los pasillos del cuartel central. Ambos escuchaban los murmullos a su paso hasta que Breda se aproximo a ellos y les informo que el führer los esperaba.

— Hace mucho que no les daba una misión juntos -dijo Roy al ver entrar a ambos hermanos— Con la excepción de que acero ya no es enano y un invalido en alquimia me alegro mucho de veros.

Roy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no reírse del rostro asesino de Edward el alquimista recordó numerosas escenas de Alphonse que no dejaba de ver como el hermano hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlar los instintos homicidas de acero, cuando los ánimos se calmaron los hermanos Elric esperaron a conocer la nueva misión que requería de dos alquimistas nacionales, el führer coloco una carpeta en el escritorio y de ella extrajo tres fotografías que mostró a los hermanos.

— ¿Han escuchado hablar del alquimista de los tres rostros?

— ¿Estas fotos son de sus tres caras? -pregunto Edward ganándose una mirada de pena ajena de Al y Roy— Bueno no fui yo quien le puso el alquimista de los tres rostros, ¿Verdad?

— Fue King Bradley quien lo nombro así –informo Mustang— Pero desde luego no fue porque tuviera por habilidad cambiarse el rostro acero, de todas formas su misión es capturarlo vivo o muerto, aunque conociéndoles es probable que lo traigan viva eso no importa debe ser capturado.

— ¿Y los otros dos quienes son? -pregunto acero.

— Uno es el compañero de celda de Zimmerman y el otro es el soldado que deserto y les libero a ambos. Debo advertirles que no se confíen, Hans es un tipo listo, me gustaría ocuparme yo mismo del asunto pero ahora mismo el ejercito requiere toda mi atención, llévense la información y si acero es el tipo de la foto de en medio, procuren que el no llegue a herirlos.

— Que tierno preocupándose por nosotros –se mofo acero.

— La sangre es la principal herramienta de Hans para eliminar a sus oponentes. Márchense ahora.

— Espera un momento –intervino Edward— ¿Estás diciendo que usa la sangre como conductor?

— Es capaz de entrar en lo más profundo de tu ser y atormentarte de la peor forma posible así es- explico Roy despidiéndolos una vez más.

— Hubo una vez en que yo también use la sangre de mi hermano para atar su alma –pensó Edward mientras seguía a Alphonse— No fue nada divertido –admitió para si mismo viendo con cariño a su hermano menor que lo urgía a apresurarse.

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

En Amestris pero a la otra parte de la ciudad Riza se había disfrazado de hombre, una gorra ocultaba su cabellera rubia, la camisa era holgada y el saco ocultaba suficientemente bien los dos revolver que recién había cargado, se había puesto unas gafas y hasta ahora no había tenido mayor problema en ser reconocida, las personas con las que se había topado centraban mayor parte de su atención en Black Hayate que le acompañaba en su búsqueda de Zimmerman, Riza aún tenía muchos amigo en el ejercito y uno de ellos le había entregado el expediente de Hans, había tenido nauseas al leer de lo que era capaz ese monstruo. La ultima escena del crimen que le costo a Hans su libertas se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad, se trataba de un viejo cementerio. Cuando llegó al lugar no pudo dejar de notar la sangre que aún estaba salpicada en las lapidas y gran parte de lo que alguna vez fue pasto ahora era tierra convertida en cenizas, probablemente a causa del fuego que inicio Roy para vencer.

— Buen día joven –hablo la voz sosegada de un hombre rubio que miraba a Riza desde el otro extremo a donde ella se encontraba— ¿Estás buscando la tumba de algún familiar?

— No –dijo Riza en voz muy baja molesta consigo misma por no tener una voz más gruesa— ¿Fue aquí?

— Debes ser un turista –el rubio sonrío extendiendo los brazos— Pues si aquí fue la batalla entre el alquimista de fuego y ese otro alquimista, espero que no vengas por un souvenir porque a habido muchos que han venido por lo mismo y realmente aparte de las tumbas ya no queda nada. Creo que tu perro tampoco encuentra entretenido este lugar.

Black Hayate estaba sentado y se rascaba la oreja esperando alguna orden de su dueña.

— ¿No hay casas aquí cerca?

— Esta la mía -dijo el hombre— A la gente no le gusta vivir tan retirada de la ciudad y desde luego no es común ver a chicas disfrazadas de hombre.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted?

— Creo que lo sabes o de lo contrario no le habrías quitado el seguro al revolver. Sabes que soy Zimmerman.

Riza desenfundo sus armas y Black Hayate se movió rápidamente con dirección al hombre en el primer ataque del perro se arrojo al cuello del alquimista pero solo consiguió arañarle el rostro, Riza disparo dos veces que dieron de forma certera en la cabeza del rubio que con su mirada verde se burlaba de la rubia, movió su mano y la munición impactada en su rostro cayo en forma de polvo, Riza siguió disparando hasta vaciar el barril del revolver y cuando por fin se quedo sin municiones vio como Hans había tenido sus manos unidas durante todo el tiroteo, había estado usando alquimia todo el tiempo, su comprensión llego cuando Hans le mostró las palmas de sus manos donde un circulo y un dibujo de alquimia habían sido marcados con un arma de filo y la propia sangre de Hans aun fresca. Riza llamo a Black Hayate que se interpuso entre ella y Hans que aún estaba alejado de ella.

— Vamos chicas al menos tu perro si a conseguido alcanzarme, una pena que tus balas no lo logaran, ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

— No estaba segura, sabía que no podría encontrarte en ninguna de tus antiguas residencia, pero siendo el asesinato tu pasión seguro quería ver tu ultimo escenario.

— Aquella vez no pude disfrutar los restos que deje atrás al matar a esa familia, Mustang fue el culpable de ello, nunca tuve oportunidad contra él eso de que pueda encender fuego a una distancia considerable resulto ser un problema mayor a lo pensado, en fin, disfrutare asesinándote.

Riza exhalo un suspiro antes de perder la conciencia por un ataque de Hans, cuando despertó en la cama que compartía con Roy desde hace días supo que había sido una pesadilla, el ladrido de Black Hayate subiendo a su cama para despertarla la hizo sonreír. Un sueño, solo un sueño.

— ¿Qué pasa Hayate ya tienes hambre?- la rubia recibió un montón de lengüetazas del perro— Ahora mismo te doy de desayunar, ¿Dónde esta Roy?

El alquimista apareció al escuchar su nombre y le dio los buenos días a su esposa que aun respiraba agitadamente tras la pesadilla, cuando el pregunto la razón ella se negó a responder que había actuado de forma impulsiva y había ido ella sola a capturar al alquimista de los tres rostros. No, lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Roy.

— Estás muy seria, ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

— Tengo hambre -Roy sonrío y le extendió la mano pero en lugar de ayudarla a levantar se inclino a darle un beso en la frente.

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

Edward y Alphonse ya habían encontrado a Hans y uno de sus compañeros de fuga, realmente no habían dado mucha pelea, por eso cuando se los habían entregado a dos oficiales del ejercito bajo la atenta vigilancia de Breda se sorprendieron de escuchar que el los llamaba cuando ya se iban a buscar el tipo que les faltaba.

— Creo que se excedieron –les decía Breda— El mayor Armstrong esta muy molesto con ustedes dos por la forma en que hirieron a uno de los prisioneros.

— Bueno no le hubiera pegado si hubiera venido de buena gana –se excuso Edward— Además ese tal Hans me mordió- como para confirmar su versión Edward le mostró su mano al teniente segundo pero ahí no había nada.

— Si claro estás muy herido –ironizo el gordito.

Cuando Al y Ed se encontraron con sus prisioneros uno de ellos tenía el rostro destrozado y desde luego ese no era Hans, el hombre era el soldado que había liberado a los prisioneros y el rostro estaba desfigurado por distintos cortes, era un espectáculo atroz, sus gritos hicieron retroceder a Ed, Alphonse más acostumbrado a los heridos se apresuro a socorrerlo su alquimia alivio en parte el dolor del hombre que se retorcía.

— ¿Cómo pudo cambiarle el rostro? Era él, tu mismo lo viste Al me mordió y vimos que era Hans.

— Era la alquimia de Hans eso es verdad, de todas formas creo que te mordió más que nada por el dolor supongo que al ver nuestros relojes supo que éramos alquimistas y podíamos ayudarlo.

— ¡Ese bastardo se nos escapo!- gruño Edward.

Fue hasta el anochecer cuando por fin Alphonse y Edward se fueron del cuartel, Alphonse estaba lleno de sangre y Edo tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos, igual que en la mañana ellos llamaban la atención. Alphonse iba distraído en tanto Edward gruñía y aporreaba el expediente cada vez que podía.

— ¡Debimos saber que no era él! –vociferaba Ed.

— Ese hombre te mordió y no nos percatamos de nada, ¿No se suponía que Zimmerman tiene los dientes de acero?

— Si ya lo sé es un tipo muy desagradable, además eso de matar en un cementerio solo lo hace más macabro.

La idea llego a ambos alquimistas al mismo tiempo, se miraron con mutua comprensión y no les importo tomar prestado un auto estacionado y arrancar rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad donde ya casi no quedaban vestigios de luz, los hermanos vieron la figura de Hans en medio del cementerio, el hombre rubio de ojos verdes sonrío al verlos llegar, había escuchado mucho de los hermanos Elric durante sus años de cárcel, les sonrío mostrándoles la sonrisa con dientes afilados. La noche empezaba a abarcar todo Amestris.

— Solo dejo ver esta sonrisa a unos pocos –informo Hans— De hecho solo la dejo ver a mis victimas.

Hans se hizo a un lado y con satisfacción observo las emociones dibujándose en el rostro de ambos hermanos, sobre una tumba descansaban el cuerpo de Black Hayate y Riza Mustang. Estaban muertos.

**_Continuará…_**

**◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆ : ◆**

Hola chicas! ¿Qué les parecio el nuevo capitulo?

Me gustaría que me lo dijeran queridas lectoras, varias de ellas desaparecidos por alguna razón que francamente desconosco o.o

Pero bueno, confio en que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya estamos cada ve más cerca del final :D

Les tengo dos noticias:

1. El proximo capitulo llegara cuando alcanzemos los **95 reviews** o se me quemen las manos por publicarlo jaja.

2. Ya elegi titulo para el fic de Al-Mei que voy hacer, se llamara_ Sol Naciente_, lo mas seguro es que lo publique hasta el otro año y no vaya a ser muy largo, ansio ahcerlo xD

**REVIEW - REPLY**

**vetagiXD**: Hola Vetagi! Gracias por esos dos comentarios, me dio gusto verte again ^-^ Acerca de lo que me comentas jaja la pase muy bien en mi cumple, gracias por la felicitación, el Royai tendra su momento pero por ahora solo doy pequeñas probadas, soy cruel...pues si jajaja paciencia. Maes es AMOR TOTAL. Saludos Vetagi :D

**HoneyHawkeye**:Honey, gracias! xD

**Dark-san86**:Dark-San! ^-^ Jaja no dudes de que Riza sufrio igual que Roy con la nueva interrupción, la muerte de Maes ES LA PEOR muerte de todo FMA. Yo llore la primera vez que la vi, francamente. En fin me alegra que la historia te tenga engachada, ojala disfrutes el nuevo capitulo. Saludos :)

**Rukia and Mikuru**: Hola Rukia! Jaja Estos ultimos capitulos van a ser más o menos rapidos jeje, los momentos Winry-Edo todavia hay más espero que te diviertas con ellos. Un saludo :D


	13. 13º Pabra

So don' t play with me, 'cause you' re playing with fire

So don' t play with me, 'cause you' re playing with FIRE

**_ROLLING STONE – PLAY WITH FIRE_**

**AMESTRIS, AÑOS ATRÁS. **

— ¿Qué sucede contigo Hughes?

Maes no respondió a la pregunta de Roy se sentía demasiado enfermo, agradeció en silencio cuando su amigo le acerco una toalla húmeda y pudo cubrirse con ella el rostro era incapaz de confrontar a su amigo, en el ejercito matar era un requisito que ellos habían aceptado pero eso no lo había preparado para ver la forma en que Zimmerman torturaba a los prisioneros de guerra. Se arrepentía del día que comparo a su mejor amigo con Hans, su amigo jamás sería tan enfermo, tan indiferente a la vida como Zimmerman.

— Ayúdame Roy- Maes no vio la sorpresa de Roy al escucharlo— Ayúdame a detenerlo solo tu puedes hacerlo, eres alquimista tal como él.

— ¿De quién se trata?

A partir de ese momento detener a Hans se había convertido en la cruzada personal de Maes, había reunido información que solo evidenciaba los métodos del alquimista de los tres rostros para matar, en una de las noches que lo siguió Maes comprobó por si mismo que era un asesino de sangre fría. El día de su boda se encargo de entregarle todo la información a Roy, el alquimista de fuego se enfrento a Zimmerman ese día y venció. Maes nunca estuvo más agradecido con su amigo que ese largo día. Cuando Mustang regreso al cuartel se reencontró con una persona a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

— Así que lo conseguiste –comento Roy deteniéndose a ver la figura enfundada en el uniforme del ejercito—. ¿Has venido a cumplir con tu promesa?

— Te protegeré hasta el día que consigas tu meta –hablo Riza—. ¿Me aceptaras?

— Siempre- afirmo Roy sin rastro de duda.

— Te protegeré con mi vida –escucho decir Roy a la rubia.

Ironía. Ironía era que el mismo día que Riza regreso a su vida, el hombre al que llamo amigo saliera de ella.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

**CAPITULO XIII**: JUGAR CON FUEGO

— POR: **EROL **—

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

**AMESTRIS. TIEMPO ACTUAL.**

— Revisa si aún están vivos y llévatelos –ordeno Edward a Alphonse.

Los ojos dorados de Edward no dejaron de notar como a su hermano menor le costaba digerir sus palabras, Edward respiro profundamente y dejo de lado su abrigo rojo, Hans no estaba impresionado por los brazos con símbolos de alquimia, de la misma forma Edward tampoco estaba impresionado por ver los rastros de sangre por todo el cementerio, ambos se midieron desde lejos. Sería una batalla uno a uno.

Fue Edward quien inicio el ataque comenzó lanzando puños que Hans esquivo con facilidad, el alquimista de los tres rostros tomo a Edward del brazo y lo jalo con intención de hacer un corte, un solo corte bastaría para cumplir sus propósitos, era bueno saber que acero prefería la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a Hans no le sorprendió cuando el choque de la energía de Edward con la propia, los giros de la batalla comenzaron a emanar grandes cantidades de energía y la más completa destrucción de todo alrededor.

Alphonse se había llevado el cuerpo de Riza y Black Hayate al auto y sintió el piso abrirse a sus pies, ella no tenia pulso, el alquimista se apresuro a encender el auto y llegar lo más pronto posible a un hospital no importaba si ya era demasiado tarde. Por el retrovisor observo una explosión más grande que las anteriores y rayos de energía cruzando el cementerio, solo rogaba porque su hermano estuviera bien.

— Tus compañeros cayeron más fácilmente que tú –comento Edward-. ¿No podrías hacer lo mismo tú? Grandísimo bastardo.

— Yo no tengo compañeros –dijo Hans sacudiéndose el polvo-. Que miserable me siento por no haber conseguido hacerte un rasguño, ¿No tienes algo de sangre para mi?

Edward frunció el ceño y con enojo pudo sentir un hilo de sangre cubriéndole la cara desde ese momento tuvo que ser más rápido, Hans comenzó a luchar con mayor ahínco, la tierra rugió como un ser vivo con cada ataque de alquimia que recibía, Edward procuro seguir luchando con patadas y puños que eran los que realmente llegaban a impactar al otro alquimista, la energía empezaba a desgarrar el aire, los movimientos de la lucha empujaban con fuerza la tierra en la que luchaban y por fin Hans pudo cubrir la distancia entre él y Edward, unió sus manos y una de ella alcanzo el rostro de Edward donde la sangre se detuvo. Eso inicio el ataque de Hans.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

— ¿Dónde estabas cuando se robaron el carro?

— Fumando cerca de su oficina -admitió Havoc.

Roy llevo los ojos al cielo con resignación era de esperarse que Havoc alguna vez perdiera el auto pero el hecho de que fueran dos de sus alquimistas los que se lo robaron era ya el colmo, ¿En que estarían pensando los hermanos Elric?

— Tengo la información de a donde se dirigían –apareció Breda diciendo—. Su destino era ese viejo cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad, creo que estaban siguiendo el rastro de Zimmerman.

— Lo que me faltaba para acabar el día –comento Roy—. Seguir a dos malcriados a un cementerio.

Roy ordeno traer un auto y junto con Breda y Havoc se marcharon al mismo destino que habían seguido los Elric, durante el viaje Breda le informaba a Roy de la captura de los cómplices de Hans, Havoc que era quien manejaba los escuchaba en silencio solo fumando su cigarrillo, los tres escuchaban con atención el relato.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante capturar a ese alquimista? –pregunto Havoc.

— Porque es un asesino –fue la seca respuesta de Breda mientras recorrían aún las calles de central.

— El tiene un método muy peculiar de matar, necesita solo un poco de sangre para adentrarse en el subconsciente de una persona y una vez en él los hace creer en una idea especifica, la idea de que están viviendo un día normal en su vida, pero conforme más interviene en tu mente empieza a destruir todo lo que conoces, es como si iniciara una guerra que destruye toda tu persona hasta quitarte todo lo que quieres, las personas que amas, lo que conoces, destruye todo hasta desearte morir y una vez que consigue que tu instinto sea vulnerable el te mata.

Breda y Havoc por el retrovisor miraron estupefactos a Roy al escuchar lo mucho que sabía de la alquimia de Hans.

— Alguna vez lo conocí –admitió el moreno—. Usar la sangre como enlace para destruirte era una novedad en la alquimia, durante mucho tiempo lo admire, Maes también lo aprecio hasta que descubrimos que muchas personas estaban muriendo sin razón aparente.

El rechinar de las llantas de un auto disparado en dirección contraria a la suya llamó la atención de Roy que se sorprendió de ver a su auto yendo de regreso a la ciudad, el alquimista de fuego tuvo una clara visión del conductor que no era otro que Alphonse Elric que por un segundo pareció sorprenderse de que su mirada chocara justamente con la de Roy, el niño de hojalata tenía miedo en sus ojos.

— Sigue manejando Havoc –ordeno el alquimista—. Cuando Alphonse deja solo a Edward siempre resulta significar la misma cosa. Problemas.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Edward exhalo un suspiro antes de perder la conciencia por un ataque de Hans, cuando despertó en la cama que compartía con Winry desde hace años supo que había sido una pesadilla. Él estaba en su hogar en Rizenbul, la luz traspasaba las cortinas que su esposa se había empeñado en poner en la habitación de ambos, eran rosas y a Edward toda la habitación en general le resultaba demasiado femenina, cortinas rosas, colores sumamente calidos, un montón de perfumes y un grana armario que era ocupado casi en su totalidad por las cosas de su mujer. Pensando en ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta sentir un ligero beso, Edward sonrío y desde el pasillo escucho las pisadas de sus hijos corriendo, Winry grito algo y en un momento la familia completa ya estaba reunida alrededor de Edward. La ilusión o el recuerdo se destrozo cuando una llamarada de fuego se trago vivos a sus hijos y a Winry. El grito de acero coincidió con el grito de Hans al sentir el fuego atenazando su mano.

— ¿No os enseñaron a no jugar con fuego? –preguntó Roy chasqueando una vez más los dedos hasta hacer retroceder a Hans —. Para ser un cementerio este lugar esta muy iluminado, ¿Por qué sigues en el piso acero?

Havoc refunfuño algo y empuñando su arma protegió a Breda para que este ayudara a Edward a reincorporarse y alejarlo lo más posible de Hans y Roy.

— ¿No te advertí que no te confiaras? –siguió hablando Roy en dirección a Edward—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos Hans no te puedo estrechar la mano porque me parece que te la eh quemado.

Roy sonrío cuando chasqueo de nuevo los dedos y dos llamaradas como flechas terminaron por quemar las palmas de las manos de Hans.

— Una vez te dije que no era buena idea marcarse los círculos de transmutación en las manos siempre corres el peligro de que tu ponente opte por quitarte las manos o quemarlas –Roy movió la muñeca de su mano y pudo ver como Hans retrocedía un poco más conforme avanzaba el alquimista de la flama ardiente—. ¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te haga una antorcha humana?

— Los otros dos fueron más fáciles, ¿Por qué no puedes pelear de la misma forma que ellos?

— Perdona Hans pero no me gusta ensuciarme el uniforme con escoria como tú.

— Ese chico acero pensó que su familia murió por fuego y eso fue causa tuya –decía Hans con los brazos inertes—. Tu zorra en cambio todavía pretendió negociar conmigo, por un instante ella creyó que tu aparecerías para rescatarla pero tú nunca la hubieras mandado a buscarme, ¿Verdad?

— Explícate Hans.

— Cuando le quite la gorra pude ver una bonita cabellera rubia, ¿Sabes que _ella_ vino disfrazada de hombre?

El niño de hojalata tenía miedo en sus ojos. Los llantas del auto rechinando. Edward demasiado impactado para hacer nada. Un juramento. Te protegeré con mi vida. Riza. Su esposa. La destrucción del alquimista de fuego. El final del alquimista de los tres rostros. Un alquimista que curaba a los enfermos. El final de una vida en la cama de un hospital. Una mujer sin pulso. El final de una venganza que crecía exponencial.

**_Continuará…_**

Me tienen muy sorprendida chicas, ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

En breve os responderé.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**: Cuando lleguemos a los 105 comentarios. Que este fin de semana se estrena Potter y quiero verlo.


	14. 14º Pabra: Parte I

I wrote your name upon the back of my hands

Slept upon it and I woke up with it

Backwards on my face

Reading forwards to my mirror

To my heart

Keep hearing your name

Keep hearing your name

**_TWILIGHT OMENS - FRANZ FERDINAND_**

Ahora todo se reducía a lo que el pudiera hacer con su alquimia. Alphonse pidió estar solo cuando todos los métodos normales para revivir a un paciente no funcionaron. El alquimista pensó que el intercambio equivalente era una regla sin sentido, porque de otra forma la teniente Hawkeye seguiría viva, él no podía dejar de recordarse a si mismo cuando solo poseía el cuerpo de una armadura y ella no había dudado en tratarlo como el chico de catorce años que realmente era en ese tiempo, ¿Por qué alguien así tendría que morir a manos de un asesino como Hans? No tenía sentido.

El cuerpo en la camilla estaba tendido de costado y recordó como ella se había arriesgado a viajar con él hasta Xing para descubrir una cura para recuperar la alquimia de su hermano. Al a cambio había prometido borrar el tatuaje en su espalda de esa forma curaría las cicatrices de su pasado, al menos eso pensaba en ocasiones, pero su alquimia no era suficiente. La alquimia era un ser cruel que solo había servido como herramienta para herirla a ella y al caniche negro que apenas sobrevivía. Alphonse repaso con sus dedos la espalda de la rubia, las cicatrices, las marcas de transfiguración, los símbolos de la alquimia de fuego y con asombro sintió vida dentro de esa parte.

— Alquimia –dijo en el silencio de la habitación –. La alquimia de Hans, la sangre, detuvo el flujo de sangre.

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

**CAPITULO XIV**: EL GIRO FINAL

**PARTE I**

POR: **EROL**

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

— ¿Entonces sigue viva?

Alphonse asintió con una sonrisa mientras en la sala de espera todos, excepto Mustang, respiraban aliviados. El sexto sentido del alquimista ya lo sabía de antemano, si hubiera muerto él no habría dudo en matar a Zimmerman a la primera oportunidad. Cierto, no lo había matado pero tampoco lo había dejado intacto no después de que el amenazara a su esposa y a los hermanos Elric. Roy pidió entonces que le dejaran verla, siendo el führer nadie impidió su paso a la habitación.

Havoc, Breda y Edward escuchaban a Alphonse que era la razón de que la teniente siguiera viva, cuando el alquimista afirmo que ahora solo debería estar en reposo los tres se pusieron en movimiento, Havoc fue a avisar de las buenas nuevas al resto del equipo Mustang, Breda se ocupo de ir a donde Black Hayate se recuperaba y decirle que su dueña estaría bien, finalmente Edward seguido de Alphonse llamo a Rizenbul para pedirle a Winry que a la primera oportunidad tomara un tren a central y trajera consigo a Tom.

— Que bueno que se te ocurrió llamarla en lugar de presentarte a casa como la última vez –la cara de Al se sonrojo al explotar en risas —. Todavía recuerdo cuando regresamos a Rizenbul luego de un año de viaje, te advertí que le enviaras un mensaje y no quisiste hacerme caso.

— No me lo recuerdes –refunfuño Edo —. Estaba tan contento de decirle que había recuperado mi alquimia, ¿Y como me recibe nada más al llegar a casa?

**: FLASH BACK :**

El ladrón tenía mucho descaro para atreverse a entrar a robar a plena luz del día pero robar en casa de los Rockbell era la idea menos brillante de su carrera, Winry bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido, se había atado su cinturón de herramientas y pudo ver la espalda del ladrón que robaba la comida del refrigerador, ella lanzo un grito de batalla claro y fuerte con el fin de asustarlo. Lo logró, el ladrón se giro y la rubia comenzó a lanzar llaves, tuercas, desarmadores y todo lo que saliera de ese cinturón para ir a dar directamente al rostro del que después reconocería como Edward.

— ¡Mami pego a papi! –se escucho gritar al mayor de los hijos de Winry que junto con su hermano saltaron sobre su desdichado padre que exhalaba un fantasma de si mismo igual de dolorido que él.

— Yo lo habría recibido de la misma forma –comento Pinako a su alterada nieta—. Después de un año no podía esperar que lo recibiéramos a besos, ¿Verdad?

Winry asentía a las palabras de su abuela viendo con cierto alivio como Edward despertaba de a poco conforme sus hijos los zarandeaban, no pudo menos que reírse al ver la marca que había dejado una llave inglesa en la cara de su marido. Tal vez lanzarle el taladro había sido demasiado. Solo tal vez.

**: END FLASH BACK :**

Dos días pasaron para que Winry llegara con el pequeño Tom en brazos y se lo entregara a su orgulloso padre. Roy estaba contento por dos razones: Riza se recuperaba de forma aceptable y ahora Tom sería el ultimo aliciente para que ella saliera por fin del hospital.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que estaba viva?

— Ya una vez te lo dije Riza no tienes permitido sacrificar inútilmente tu vida.

— No habría sido inútilmente.

Roy entendió el mensaje, sacrificarse por él no la consideraba una causa inútil, el alquimista prefirió no decir nada ahora que ella comenzaba a conversar con Winry, no podía cargar a Tom aún estaba débil pero poder verlo ya era algo. El alquimista de fuego observo la escena alrededor de la cama de Riza, Edward reñía con Winry por contarle a la teniente cosas vergonzosas de su matrimonio situaciones como Edward compitiendo con su hijo por ver quien tenía mejor apetito, el niño ganaba siempre, sobre todo porque contaba con la ayuda de su madre para que Edward no acabara por si solo con la comida. Alphonse reía recordando también esos momentos familiares, viendo que todos estaban entretenidos con la visita de Winry el alquimista no dudo en salir cuando Havoc le hizo una señal.

— El general del norte le espera –dijo Havoc gruñendo por la bajo cuando una enfermera que pasaba cerca le arrebato el cigarro y lo pisoteo hasta dejarlo inservible—. ¡Hey ese me costo caro!

Roy apresuro a su guardaespaldas y se dirigió al encuentro con Olivier. La ayuda de la rubia le había proporcionado grandes ventajas a Roy para realizar las reformas que quería, Olivier contaba con muchas ventajas proporcionadas por su apellido, tenía los contactos, la información y la disposición para ayudar a Roy a lograr su cometido. Pasaron varias horas conversando y poniéndose al día sobre el ejercito. La tarde ya empezaba a extinguirse cuando Olivier decidió que tenía que irse.

— Escuche que fuiste tú quien recapturo a Zimmerman, ¿Desde cuando el führer se dedica a capturar fugitivos?

— Te informaron mal Liv –respondió Roy—. Fueron los hermanos Elric quienes hicieron el trabajo yo solo llegue a la conclusión de ese capitulo.

— Escuche que ella ya esta mejor –Olivier asintió para si misma—. Me alegro, te veré en el trabajo führer.

— ¿Cuándo me dirás jefe? –cuestiono Roy.

— ¡Nunca!

Roy siguió riendo cuando regreso a la habitación de Riza, mando a Havoc a casa e igual que las dos noches anteriores se quedo a cuidar de ella, coloco una silla a lado de la cama y tomo la mano de ella entre la suya, Riza aún estaba pálida y su pelo estaba desordenado, el alquimista se avergonzó de si mismo al pensar el placer que le procuraría ambos el yacer en esa estrecha cama de hospital. Pervertido.

— Estaba hablando con Olivier –informo el moreno—. Se alegra de que te estés recuperando.

— De todas tus novias creo que fue de las pocas que te importo alguna vez — comento Riza sorprendiendo a su esposo —. ¿Creías que no lo sabía?

— El ejercito esta lleno de chismes, ¡No debes creerles en nada!

— Me lo dijo Maes –la rubia sonrío al notar el desconcierto de Roy—. También me dijo que terminaron el día que la llamaste Riza.

Maldito Hugues. Siempre se iba de la lengua. Roy se sorprendió cuando le inicio un repentino ataque de hipo.

— Estas nervioso –afirmo Riza lo que solo empeoro el malestar del alquimista—. Aún me queda algo por decirte Roy Mustang.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alphonse entro con una mochila a cuestas y con la firme idea de esta vez borrar el tatuaje en la espalda de Riza. Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

**_Continuará…_**

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

Bueno chicas bienvenidas al penultimo capitulo, ¿Os gusto?

Confio en que si. Bueno oficialmente y si cuento a Doble Apuesta como parte de este fic, es la historia más larga que eh escrito nunca: 30 capitulos en total. Disfrute mucho escribir un fic tan extenso para mi anime favorito de todos los tiempos y mi pareja favorita dentro del mismo. Ojala ustedes tambien hayan reido, sufrido y poco más con la historia. En el proximo capitulo no hare comentario alguno asi que solo me resta deciros: Gracias por leer.**  
><strong>

**REVIEW REPLY**

**vetagiXD**: Ya puedes respirar tranquila querida Vetagi jaja. Te recomiendo ampliamente la de Harry yo la disfrute. Gracias por tu comentario y por tantas veces animarme a seguir. Besos.

**Dark-san86**: Querida Dark San. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y el amplio apoyo desde que escribi Doble Apuesta. Tú tmb puedes estar tranquila en cuanto a Riza jaja, me convencio tu ataque de ojos brillantes xD Un abrazo guapa.

**Rukia**: Espero que ya estes mejor de tu resfriado. Gracias por el comentario de los dos capitulos, con uno me basta no te preocupes jiji, muchas gracias por el cumplido. Abrazos.

**CuttieCorpse**: ¡Hola! Gracias por aparecerte de nuevo jaja adoro tu avatar, siempre lo reconosco en tus comentarios, Havoc me ayudado mucho en los momentos de humor jaja, en cuanto a Riza, tu misma comprobaras que a final de cuentas no le hice mucho jaja. Ojala que disfrutes el nuevo fic cuando sea que lo publique, ¿Ya viste la de Harry, te gusto? Un abrazo Cuttie :D

**Noriko X**: Gracias por todo el apoyo Noriko. Ya tenía rato son verte. En fin, te veo en el final, espero. :)

**HoneyHawkeye**: ¡Arriba el animo Honey! Jaja GRACIAS por el fic en TODO el fic desde sus inicios, un abrazo ^-^

**GiEricka**: Tranquila, la tormenta ya paso. Jaja garcias por el comentario y por acordarte de Tom. Saludos :D

CAPITULO FINAL**: 21 DE JULIO**

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈


	15. 15º Pabra: Parte II

**Twitter** # Gaiasolex

LIVEJOURNAL # **gaiasole**

Los personajes a lo largo de este fic pertenecen a _Hiromu Arakawa_.

— Probando, probando, ¿Me escucho bien? ¿Seguros? ¿No mienten?

Maes retrocede al escuchar el grito histérico de las féminas que hacen que el uniformado tenga que arreglar sus gafas hasta regresar a su posición frente al micrófono.

— Perdonen chicas pero ya estoy casado –para confirmar la afirmación saca una cartera de la que se desprende una larga lista de fotos de Gracia y Elysia Hughes —. En fin como ya todas sabrán Arakawa decidió matarme a instancias de Roy que temía que le quitara protagonismo; admitámoslo, yo soy más guapo, tengo mejor carácter y sobre todo no tengo el mal genio de Roy que por alguna razón que escapa a mi comprensión es el protagonista en esta historia. La autora tenía en un principio la idea de escribir un capitulo solo para Roy y publicarla días atrás no contaba con la intervención de la lluvia y la electricidad –de forma disimulada Maes oculta los cables de luz cortados días atrás— Así que yo estoy aquí para contaros el final de la historia, Roy y Riza viven felices para siempre, yo revivo y sigo mi vida con Gracia y todo se va al traste cuando también revive father, sus homúnculos y una serie de quimeras y el mundo explota. Y entonces sucede, el golpe, la almohada, y todos despertando de ese misterioso sueño.

: : : : : : : : :

**LA PALABRA AMOR**

_CAPITULO XV_: EL ULTIMO GIRO

— PARTE II —

POR: **EROL**

: : : : : : : : :

_5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE…_

La bala dio en la diana sin mayor problema la ausencia del sonido asombro a los presentes, la tecnología en armas era un éxito más a la ya larga lista de éxitos en la carrera del führer Mustang. Roy estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de hasta ahora, había usado cada una de las habilidades de sus hombres para conformar un nuevo ejercito y había ganado con ello el voto de confianza de Amestris.

_El peón_…la tecnología que desarrollaba Amestris ya superaba por mucho a Drachma, Aerugo y Xing. Fuery.

_El alfil_…sus conocimientos hacían que todo Amestris fuera conocido en el mapa no solo por su alquimia sino también por sus recursos. Falman.

_La torre_… la información era poder y Roy no pasaba un día sin mantenerse informado de lo que sucedía dentro y fuera del ejercito. Breda.

_El caballo_… su guardián, el protector, el soldado que representaba lo mejor del ejercito a pesar de sus vicios. Jean Havoc.

Todo su equipo lo había apoyado cuando inicio una nueva era en el ejercito y logro que Amestris y sus generales habían seguido sus convicciones a pesar de la oposición general por un nuevo orden donde el poder no residiera solo en el ejercito, sus aliados estaban en el norte bajo el mando de Olivier, en el Este Miles, al sur Louis Armstrong y al oeste Rommel. Cada uno había apoyado al alquimista de la flama. Y finalmente estaba _la dama, _la mayor de sus recompensas.

Roy hacía la pantomima de firmar las ultimas ordenes del día, lo cierto es que desde hace rato había estado distraído viendo a Tom jugar pacientemente con un yoyo que había sido regalado por Havoc, el niño no había reclamado su atención a pesar de que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que su padre lo llevara a la estación de trenes para recibir a Richard e Isabella. A sus cinco años; recién cumplidos, Tom había entendido que interrumpir a su padre en el trabajo no era una buena idea, no si se deseaba contener a mamá y el regaño para Roy y su hijo a los que siempre encontraba jugando en medio del piso con cualquier juguete a la mano. Sin Riza cerca Roy siempre se distraía con su hijo y dejaba de lado sus deberes, Tom era una versión miniatura de si mismo, tenía un carácter tranquilo como su madre y difícilmente hacia travesuras, los únicos que sacaban la vena rebelde de Tom eran el propio Roy y sobre todo Richard.

— Tom, ¿Qué dices si antes de ir por Richard pasamos por la confitería?

— Me gustaría –dijo Tom imaginando las golosinas pero entonces cayo en la cuenta—. ¿Pero mamá no te dijo que no me dieras dulces antes de la comida?

— Le diremos que Isabella te los regalo, ¿Vale?

— Te eh escuchado –se oyó decir a Riza de forma clara cuando entraba a buscar a Tom—. ¿Conspirando otra vez Roy?

El alquimista le guiño el ojo a Tom que opto por una retirada estratégica, el niño nunca había escuchado a sus padres pelear pero en ocasiones se preguntaba como hacía su papá para convencer a su madre de que era incapaz de planear una escapada, desertar de sus deberes o sencillamente malcriar a su hijo y a si mismo, lo único seguro para Tom es que su familia era poco convencional. Empezando por sus padres a los que en privado se llamaban por sus nombre o por motes como _cariño _pero en frente de otros eran führer y teniente y apenas se miraban. Tom no lo entendía pero siempre se entretenía cuando veía a su padre chasquear los dedos e iniciar un alquimia de fuego que asombraba a los demás, su madre en cambio tenía otro nombre aparte de teniente, Riza y mamá. Halcón. Esa era la forma en que la llamaban cuando una vez el presencio una demostración de tiro.

Su padre también tenía otros muchos nombres como führer, alquimista, Roy y papá. El último le gustaba más a Tom porque cuando era papá el tenía más acceso a estar con él y con mamá. Alrededor de ellos había un gran numero de amigos como Havoc que siempre cuidaba las espaldas de su padre y veía uno de sus cigarros desaparecer en fuego cuando Tom se acercaba a hablar con su progenitor, también estaba el hombre de gafas que hacía inventos y maquinas casi tan emocionantes como la alquimia de su padre, además estaba el hombre de pelo gris que contaba historias sucedidas en tierras cubiertas de arena blanca y no menos importante era el hombre rechoncho que siempre tenía respuestas a las preguntas del niño.

Pero el favorito de Tom era su propio padrino el hombre de ojos dorados que siempre peleaba con su padre, Edward era alguien muy divertido que no dudaba en jugar con él, sus hijos Emma y Gerard también eran muy simpáticos y la tía Winry. El más tranquilo de esa familia era Alphonse que a veces terminaba sin energía luego de cuidar a los tres niños durante una hora escasa. A Tom no le importo esperar para que su padre lo llevara a la confitería tal y como habían acordado, cuando Roy y Riza salieron del despacho de este ambos sonreían y Tom reía cuando su padre lo cargo en brazos y le coloco una gorra para salir a comprar dulces y luego ir a recoger a sus tíos.

En ese momento Roy estaba todo lo libre que podía estar un führer en unas muy cortas vacaciones. Muy pronto la casa de los Mustang estaría completa, Tom cumplía cinco años y los invitados irían llegando dentro de poco. La reunión de los pintorescos personajes a los que Roy conocía sería en la casa que Riza había crecido, la misma que había edificado el propio profesor Hawkeye, la casa donde Roy conoció por primera vez a la rubia y donde ahora cualquier recuerdo amargo quedaba mitigado por la nueva vida de la familia Mustang-Hawkeye. Ese día con la llegada del matrimonio de Richard e Isabella llegarían los primeros invitados. Por la tarde se dibujarían dos figuras colgaban de un árbol con una situación que parecía lo bastante precaria para preocupar a Isabella.

— ¡Richard bájate ahora mismo! –los ojos esmeralda de Isabella se abrieron más al reconocer a la otra figura—. ¡Y baja a Tom contigo!

El moreno no tuvo problemas en saltar haciendo caso omiso del grito de su esposa, Isabella ya debería estar acostumbrada a esos arrebatos propios de un Mustang, Tom no dudo en lanzarse por si mismo hasta los brazos de Richard que felicito a su sobrino por su arrojo, Tom seguía riendo cuando Richard cargo con el hasta la casa donde Riza y Roy observaban la escena de su hijo saltando desde un árbol.

— Regañare a Richard – prometió Roy viendo la reacción de Riza que no llego ni a fruncir los ojos.

La rutina familiar por lo regular exigía que fuera Riza quien regañara a Roy pero en esta ocasión el alquimista de fuego se salvaría. Conociendo a Richard todo caería en saco roto. El ladrido de Black Hayate anuncio la llegada de los Elric, con ellos también llegarían el equipo de Mustang, el mayor Armstrong y otra serie de conocidos. Y cuando fuera lo bastante tarde, todos se hubieran marchado y Tom durmiera Roy escucharía las mismas frases que le dijo Riza la ultima vez que estuvo en un hospital.

— Aún me queda algo por decirte Roy Mustang.

Y el deletrearía en el sabor de sus labios lo que llevaba sabiendo desde el día que se dio cuenta que esa mujer estaba dispuesta a dar su vida tanto como él lo haría por ella, la noche sería de los amantes, y la pequeña figura de Tom sería el recordatorio perpetuo de todo lo que se inscribía en la palabra amor.

**FIN**

_En toda la extensión_

_De la palabra amor_

_Caben lágrimas y risas_

_Versos, teatros y cronistas_

_Cuatro letras sin sonido_

_Un sonido con sentido_

_Un chispazo de emoción_

_Y la mar de decepciones_

_En toda la extensión_

_De la palabra amor_

**_En toda la extensión De la palabra amor – JAIME LOPEZ_**

: : :

: **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** :

: : :


End file.
